Salvando al chico
by I'm Nessy
Summary: Katniss ha ganado los juegos del hambre 71º. Tres años más tarde, es el momento de la cosecha y Effie Trinket elige a una persona que no quería ver en los Juegos. ¿Qué va a hacer para asegurarse de que llegue a casa con vida?
1. La cosecha

_Dysclaimer: _**Los personajes pertenecen a **Suzanne Collins** & la trama a **Embracing-Immensity**; yo solo soy dueña de la traducción.**

Advertencia: _Spoiler & AU._ **Bajo aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

_La verdad fue un descubrimiento. El engaño un invento._

* * *

**Salvando al chico**

* * *

**La cosecha**

**·**

Me siento en la cama, mi corazón late con fuerza en mi garganta. Trato de hacer pasar de la pesadilla que no parece dispuesta a dejarme ir.

—Respira, Katniss— me digo con dureza. —_Respira._

Lo hago. Poco a poco, temblorosa, tomo respiraciones profundas y lentas, para ponerme en libertad. Cuando puedo encontrar mi ritmo cardíaco, hecho un vistazo a mí misma en el gran espejo que cuelga sobre mi tocador.

Mi equipo de preparación va a tener que trabajar duro esta mañana. Ayer por la noche fue particularmente horrible, pero eso no fue una sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta que día es hoy.

Es un gran, gran día, grande, como Effie a tanto le gusta decir, pero nunca puedo ver el día de la cosecha como algo más que un horror a punto de ocurrir. Sobre todo después del año pasado...

No. No pienses en eso, él no hubiera querido hacer hincapié en ello. Además, no hay nada que pueda hacer sobre eso, y hay algo mucho más urgente que exige toda mi atención.

A pesar de querer pasar el resto del día en la cama, sé que sería imposible y peligroso. Tengo un trabajo que hacer y estoy decidido a hacerlo bien. No _le voy_ a dar ninguna razón para enojarse conmigo, no, otra vez. He aprendido la lección.

Me deslizo fuera de mi habitación por el pasillo, notando que Prim no estaba dentro. Probablemente se fue en la habitación de nuestra madre la noche anterior, en busca de consuelo. Siento una punzada con ese pensamiento. Yo solía ser la que la consolaba, pero han pasado años desde entonces. Desde que... Bueno, no, desde que nos mudamos a la casa en la aldea de los vencedores hace tres años.

Un ruido estridente procedente de la planta baja me hace saltar y se tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de que es el timbre del teléfono. Un creciente temor se apodera de mí a la vez que me acerco. Hay pocas personas que conozco, con acceso a un teléfono y menos aún me gustaría que fuera en la otra línea.

Tomo el teléfono, sabiendo que sería mejor simplemente acabar de una vez. — ¿Hola?

— ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Tengo que reír. Dejo que Finnick me haga reír, incluso en un día como hoy. —Eres terrible—Suspiro.

Su voz se reduce a una octava el usual tono de seducción se hace presente. —No hay ninguna prenda de ropa en mí.

— ¡Finnick!

Él se ríe entre dientes, dejando caer el acto en el que tantas mujeres han caído. —Buenos días, acabo de llamar para comprobar que estés despierta

— Tú me conoces.

De repente, él se pone serio. —Lo hago. ¿Otra pesadilla?— No digo nada, pero él toma mi silencio como una afirmación. — ¿Qué hay de Prim?, ¿cómo está?

—No sé, no la he visto aun—, le digo. —Pero es su primera cosecha, así que me puedo imaginar cómo se siente.

Su voz es tranquilizadora, o al menos está tratando de serlo. —Prim va a estar bien. Ella no será cosechada.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

—Debido a que sólo tiene un solo desliz, Katniss. Las probabilidades _están_ a su favor.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que a veces no es a la _suerte_ la que escoge. — Finnick permanece tranquilo y sigo: —Recuerda el año pasado. Eso no fue casualidad, era un _castigo._

—Tienes razón—. Eso es lo que me gusta de Finnick, él es siempre es honesto conmigo, no importa qué. —Pero no has hecho nada para ser castigada desde entonces.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Has sido una vencedora perfecta todo el año. Y sabes que si has molestado a alguien en el Capitolio, me habría enterado.

Siempre es el caso. Finnick siempre sabe todo, y él había sido quien había advertido de las consecuencias de mis acciones el año pasado. No lo había escuchado entonces, que tonta había sido.

Tengo que cambiar el tema y definitivamente para que Finnick quiera hablar de esto la próxima vez — ¿Cómo está Annie? ¿Crees que serás capaz de llegar al Capitolio de este año?—

—Katniss...— el tono de Finnick es cansado, él sabe lo que estoy haciendo, pero juega bien. —Ni siquiera estará en la cosecha. Mags tomará su lugar, una vez más. —

—Eso es malo. Me encanta Mags, pero no he visto a Annie en mucho tiempo. Tenía la esperanza de pasar algún tiempo para ponerme al día con ella. —

Finnick ha tenido suficiente. —No habría tenido tiempo para ello, de todos modos. Yo sé que no quieres hablar de eso, pero tienes que escucharme. Tienes dieciséis años, ahora, lo que significa que eres un blanco legítimo, y sé que Snow tiene una gran cantidad de compradores haciendo cola para tomar ventaja de eso—

Siento la bilis en la garganta. Me tomo unos segundos para responder y aún así casi no puedo reconocer mi voz. —No sé si pueda hacerlo.

—Lo harás. Debido a que todavía hay personas a las que amas y a quienes proteger de la venganza de Snow. Piensa en Prim y te sorprenderás lo mucho que puedes soportar. —

Asiento con la cabeza, a pesar del hecho de que yo sé que él no puede verme. —Piensa en Prim. —Susurro para mí.

—Ánimo— dice él, de repente volviendo a su habitual tono jovial. —La cosecha significa que, una vez más, llegaras a estar en mi presencia.

No puedo detener la sonrisa en mis labios. —Gracias, Odair. Verdaderamente eres Tú el único punto brillante en mi pobre existencia. —

Me imagino sus ojos verdes mar brillando en la luz de la mañana. —No lo olvides.

—Da Annie mi amor.

—Dale suerte de mi parte a Prim. Y Katniss…—

— ¿Sí?

—Ponte algo bonito, ¿de acuerdo? Ya sabes, algo que distraiga de tu siempre presente fruncido ceño—

Cuelgo sin decir adiós y doy media vuelta para encontrar a mi hermana de pie en silencio. Estuve a punto de saltar del susto.

Llevo las manos a mi pecho. — ¡Prim! ¡Me has asustado!

Ella baja la cabeza en tono de disculpa. —Lo siento, no era mi intención. ¿Con quién estabas hablando?

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ella. —Era Finnick. Él sólo estaba molestando como de costumbre. Te deseo suerte, sin embargo. —

Los ojos de mi hermana pequeña iluminan ante la mención de su nombre. Muy a mi pesar, Prim se ha desarrollado todo un gran choque con el hombre. — ¿En serio? No lo puedo creer, no puedo esperar para decirle a Lesse. ¡Oh!, ¡Ella va a estar muy celosa!

Tengo que sonreír ante eso. Se trata de dos niñas Everdeen a las se ha arreglado para distraer el día de hoy, aunque sea por un rato, hago nota mental para darle las gracias por ello cuando lo vea. Probablemente querrás algo extravagante y ridículo, pero valdrá la pena. Pero por ahora, tengo que vestirme y salir por la puerta si quiero asegurarme de terminar todas mis diligencias antes de que mi equipo de preparación.

**. . .**

El olor de los bollos de queso me hace agua la boca, pero tengo unas cuantas paradas más que hacer antes de regresar a casa. Todavía se siente extraño ser capaz de entrar en una tienda con las manos vacías y salir con lo que quiero. Solía ser que yo cazaba para poder comprar pan, pero eso fue antes de que la valla que esta a las afueras del distrito fuera electrificada 24 horas al día y vigilada con mayor frecuencia. Ahora tengo mi carne de la carnicería y yo hago mis compras con dinero en su lugar. No es tan bueno como a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado, pero no había otra opción.

No es como si se me _permitieran_ muchas opciones más.

Como puedo me hago salir de la plaza con mis compras, yo soy, una vez más, entristecida por la transformación que ha experimentado en apenas tres años, todo a causa de mí y de mis acciones. Lo que antes solía ser uno de los pocos lugares agradables del Distrito 12 se convirtió en una colección de recuerdos de una mayor atención del Capitolio en nosotros. Los instrumentos de castigos la basura por las calles con un mayor número de fuerzas de paz manteniendo un ojo en la población. Por supuesto, nadie me echa la culpa, como estoy seguro de que el miedo mantiene a la gente tranquila, pero de vez en cuando me sale un resplandor hirviente o una silenciosa acusación de las personas que pasan en la calle.

Una vez que entro en la veta, me sorprende lo mucho que echo de menos vivir allí. Mi antigua casa no tenía ninguno de los lujos que la de la Aldea de los vencedores tiene, pero al menos se sentía como un hogar. Pero ahora, en mi ropa de lujo hecha por mi amigo y estilista personal, Cinna, me siento como una extraña aquí.

Apuro el paso y para llegar a la casa de los Hawthorne. Hazelle me saluda calurosamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí durante un largo rato, y por un sólo momento, casi me olvido que yo maté a su hijo. Pero entonces el horrible recuerdo me pega y tengo que apartar la mirada de ella con vergüenza.

Mientras le doy la carne que compré en la carnicería, le pido disculpas, de nuevo, porque no es tan fresco como lo que antes había sido utilizado, a sabiendo que iba a entender lo que quiero decir con esto. Hazelle niega con la cabeza y me da una pequeña sonrisa. —Gracias, Katniss, pero sabes que no tienes porque seguir haciendo esto.

—Sí, lo sé— Tengo que obligarme a no llorar. —Tengo más dinero debería tener y no hay nada prefiera que gastarlo en usted y su familia.

—No es tu responsabilidad y…—

La interrumpió por miedo a no ser capaz de mantenerme en pie si sigue hablando. —Le prometí a Gale que yo cuidaría de ti. Que me aseguraría de que nunca Rory tuviera que inscribirse en las teselas. Yo no pude mantenerlo vivo en la arena, pero al menos puedo evitar que su familia muera de hambre—

Hazelle agarra mis hombros y me da una sacudida. Mantener mi cabeza hacia abajo y me da otra sacudida hasta que levanto mis ojos. —Ahora, escúchame, no es tu culpa que Gale fuese cosechado y que sin duda no fue culpa tuya que muriera. Tiene que dejar de echarte la culpa de su muerte.

Estaba equivocada, por supuesto, pero ¿qué podía decir? El presidente Snow había dejado muy claro para mí que no fue al azar que Gale fuera cosechado, sino que había sido perfectamente planeado, como consecuencia de mis acciones. Y una vez que se hizo evidente que en realidad tenía una buena oportunidad de ganar, los Gamemakers lanzaron mutos que fueron entrenados para rastrearlo y matarlo a él. No, por supuesto, yo no podía decirle Hazelle esa información podría ponerla en peligro, y ella ya lo estaba bastante sólo con su asociación conmigo. Además, yo no podía arriesgarme a que ella me saque de sus vidas. No llegaría a ver Rory o Vick o incluso Posy nunca más, y yo no soy capaz de manejar eso. Eran todo lo que quedaba de Gale. Egoísta, lo sé, pero nunca he reclamado ser noble. No podría jamás ser lo que un vencedor dice ser.

Así que simplemente asiento con la cabeza, por una vez, el mejor curso de acción es mantener la boca cerrada. Afortunadamente, ella asiente con la cabeza y coloca un beso en mi frente. —Tú cuida de ti misma en el Capitolio, ¿de acuerdo? No dejes que te hagan olvidar quién eres y de dónde vienes. Ellos no te pueden controlar.

— Lo sé— le digo, pero eso es una mentira. Soy propiedad de ellos y es por eso que en unas pocas semanas, cuando los Juegos del Hambre se hayan acabado, voy a ser subastada y vendida al mejor postor y no voy a hacer nada para detenerlo. —Me aseguraré de que Prim mantenga al día con las entregas, mientras no esté aquí

Nos despedimos y me dirijo de nuevo a la aldea de los vencedores. Una parada a la casa de Haymitch para asegurarme de que todo está bien y volveré a casa. Entro y casi me desmayo por el hedor. Aguanto la respiración camino en la búsqueda de mi antiguo mentor. No se necesita mucho tiempo para encontrarlo está sentado en la mesa de la cocina, inconsciente con la cabeza en un charco de saliva. He tratado de despertar a Haymitch tantas veces que se que lo único que funciona es el agua.

Tiro una cubeta llena de agua helada sobre su cabeza y me escondo debajo de la mesa. Un plan inteligente teniendo en cuenta el hábito de Haymitch de dormir con un cuchillo. El mismo que se encuentra actualmente girando alrededor ampliamente gritando obscenidades. Espero a que él se establezca antes de que yo salga de mi escondite.

— ¡Tú!—, Grita. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque es la única manera en la que te despiertas

Él me mira, las gotas de agua que gotea de su cabello. —No te pido que me despiertes.

Pongo las manos en alto. —No, pero pensé que preferirías que te despertara en lugar de Effie.

Al parecer, eso no era una razón suficiente, porque él todavía esta fulminándome con su mirada cuando de repente, como si lo supiera, oímos Effie entrar en la casa. Sus tacones hacen clac en el suelo mientras ella hace su camino a la cocina.

— ¡Oh!— Ella se detiene brevemente cuando me ve. —Katniss, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar con su equipo, estarse preparando? Se trata de un…—

—Gran día, muy grande, lo sé. Estaba dejando a un poco de pan para Haymitch. — Hago el gran espectáculo de dejar algunos panes sobre la mesa, hago lo mejor que puedo para mantenerlos lo más lejos posible del charco de saliva. —Y he terminado. Supongo que me iré a casa ahora; Ustedes dos se diviértanse.

Siento su mirada todo el camino de regreso de la cocina y no puedo dejar de reírme un poco de mí misma. Y entonces recuerdo lo que me espera en mi casa y de repente la situación pierde todo su sentido del humor.

**. . .**

Horas más tarde, después de un tiempo verdaderamente tortuoso con mi equipo de preparación, que fue considerado digno para la visión pública y enviado conmigo de regreso a la plaza. La cosecha está configurada para iniciarse a las dos, pero allí me estaban esperando una media hora antes de eso, y me deja poco tiempo para comer un par de bollos de queso antes de salir. Cuando subo al escenario, tomo mi asiento a lado de Effie, estoy sorprendida de ver que falta Haymitch.

Sentado en el otro lado está el alcalde Undersee, que reconoce mi llegada con un pequeño guiño. Compartimos una mirada triste, ninguno de los dos disfruta las festividades de la cosecha. Echo un vistazo por encima de los niños para encontrar a Rory y Prim de pie cerca de uno al otro sonriendo y riendo por algo.

_Por favor, por favor... Por favor, ellos no._

Aparto la vista de la situación de los posibles tributos delante de mí. Una niña y un niño serían elegidos y probablemente estén muertos a finales de mes, y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente a medida que la plaza se llenaba y en uno de esos minutos es cuando Haymitch finalmente se tambalea por la plaza y cae en la silla junto a mí.

Le doy un solo vistazo. —Que amable de tu parte que nos acompañes

Ni siquiera me mira. —No empieces conmigo, cariño. Aún no te he perdonado por el agua de esta mañana. O por dejarme con esa mujer infernal.

Por lo menos está sobrio, una gran mejora del el día que fue mi cosecha. Había estado tan borracho que había vomitado en los zapatos de Effie y luego cayó fuera del escenario. No había inculcado en mí mucha confianza en aquel entonces, pero ahora estaba mejor.

Miro hacia arriba con temor cuando el reloj de la ciudad golpea el dos, señalando el comienzo de la ceremonia. El alcalde Undersee sube da lectura de la historia de Panem. Cada año tenemos que sufrir a través de ella a pesar de que casi la podemos recitar de memoria, aun así fingimos escuchar.

—Es tiempo para el arrepentimiento y las gracias— dice, llegando al final del discurso y empieza a leer la lista de vencedores del Distrito 12. Ha habido 73 Juegos del Hambre y tenemos una lista de tres nombres. Sólo dos de nosotros todavía están vivos; Haymitch y yo. En otros distritos, como el 1,2, ó 4, las listas son mucho más largas. Y ahora va la introducción de Effie; suspiro con fuerza porque lo que he estado temiendo desde el mes pasado por fin ha llegado.

—Felices Juegos del hambre. Y que las probabilidades estén _siempre_ a tu favor— Ella espera un segundos para ver si la gente responderá, pero no lo hace. Y quizá por fin se dé cuenta de que nunca lo harán. Su sonrisa se ve un poco tensa, pero ella sigue divagando sobre quién sabe qué, porque es difícil de entender por encima del latido de mi corazón que late con fuerza en mis oídos. Pero me obligo a calmarme, porque lo próximo que ella diga va a ser muy importante.

—Las damas primero— Effie anuncia como lo hace todos los años y luego se cruza a la zona en la que dos grandes bolas idénticas de vidrio se encuentran, uno para las chicas y otra para los chicos. Cada uno de los botes claros se llena de miles de papeles, cada uno de ellos estampados con el nombre de un chico de 12 a 18 años de edad, que en este momento, deseaba en silencio no ser elegido. Y entre esos miles, hay un deslizamiento, con el nombre de Primrose Everdeen en él.

_Por favor, por favor, ella no._

Effie llega al bote de cristal con los nombres de las chicas en él y comienza a pasar la mano a su alrededor. Ríe. Mientras mueve su mano hasta tomar uno. Esta es la misma rutina todos los años y yo la odio por eso. Lenta y deliberadamente saca su brazo y hace su camino de regreso al micrófono.

Tengo que controlarme a mí misma para no rasgar la peluca rosada de su cabeza por tomar su tiempo con esto. Al estar en el Capitolio, no tenía idea de qué tipo de tortura que es para nosotros y tengo que recordarme a mí misma que Effie es sólo un jugador en un juego mucho más grande en el que todos tenemos nuestra parte.

Pero aún así, si no se da prisa, voy a quitarle ese papel y leerlo yo.

Por último, llega al micrófono y abre la hoja. Una respiración profunda por su parte y estoy esperando con toda esperanza que no sea el nombre de mi hermana pequeña.

—Misu Teeyer

Y no es Prim. Veo al alcalde Undersee suspirar de alivio, probablemente agradecido de que no hubiera sido su hija, Madge, y siento un deje de culpa me había olvidado de ella. La busco en la sección de dieciséis años de edad y nos miramos a los ojos. Ella sonríe y yo asiento, y estoy agradecido de que mi única amiga en el distrito no sea llamada. Haymitch se acerca y me da en la mano un apretón tranquilizador.

Me alegro de que no fuera Prim o Madge, pero no puedo dejar de sentir lástima, porque alguien había sido elegida. Misu Teeyer era alguien que tenía una familia y amigos, lo más probable es que nunca vuelva a ver a sus seres queridos. Pero a pesar de eso no llora mientras hace su camino al escenario. No la conozco personalmente, pero la había visto muchas veces, mientras yo estaba en la veta. Sé que ella tiene 18 años (la edad que Gale tendría de haber sobrevivido), es huérfana, y ella cuida a un gran número de hermanos menores. Se queda a lado de Effie con rigidez que habla sobre el honor que ha de sentir.

Effie pregunta si a alguien le gustaría ser voluntario en los Juegos. Su única respuesta es el silencio de la multitud. Eso no fue sorprendente para nadie. No hay una cantidad de voluntarios del Distrito 12, no cuando es semejante al suicidio.

Pero no importa, ya va Effie en dirección a la bola de cristal con los nombres de los chicos. Una vez más, ella se toma su tiempo para tomar un nombre y mi corazón late con fuerza, con la esperanza de que no sea el hermano menor de Gale.

Ahí está en el micrófono de nuevo, la pequeña hoja de papel en la mano. Ella lo lee y se apoya en el micrófono. —Peeta Mellark—

Mi cuerpo se enfría y tengo que morderme los labios para no gritar.

* * *

___La sorpresa es el móvil de cada descubrimiento._

* * *

**Hola. Bueno como ven estoy aquí con otra traducción. Dije que trabajaría en dos & aquí está la segunda. Espero de verdad les guste como a mí me gusto, por eso lo traduzco. **

**Ya saben que si dejan algún review me hacen feliz a mí y a la escritora. Nos leemos pronto**

**~Nessy!**


	2. El chico del pan

_Dysclaimer: _**Los personajes pertenecen a **Suzanne Collins** & la trama a **Embracing-Immensity**; yo solo soy dueña de la traducción.**

Advertencia: _Spoiler & AU._ **Bajo aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

_Sálvame de este camino. Estoy hecho a tu voluntad._

* * *

**Salvando al chico**

* * *

**El chico con el pan**

**·**

¡Peeta Mellark! De todos los chicos en el Distrito 12, ¿Por qué tenía que conseguir ser elegido? Los Juegos del Hambre no son justos, ¿Pero _esto?_

Peeta se mueve a través de la multitud y se sube al escenario, su rostro muestra el choque que debe estar sintiendo. Él toma su lugar, junto a Misu y se enfrenta a la multitud. Cuando llaman voluntarios, nadie se ofrece por él, aunque yo sé que él tiene un hermano mayor que podría... no, que debe tomar su lugar.

Con los tributos seleccionados, el alcalde hace su camino al frente para dar la lectura anual del largo discurso sobre la traición, pero no escucho ni una palabra de lo que él está diciendo. Todo lo que puedo ver es al chico con el cabello color rubio ceniza y de anchos hombros de pie delante de mí. Me gustaría ver su cara, ver sus ojos azules, pero ver su fuerte espalda tendrá que ser suficiente. Su postura es constante, pero también veo que sus manos están hechas puños a sus costados.

Me siento romper, pero me niego a dejarme caer. Parpadeo un par de veces rápidamente, tratando de poner una máscara de indiferencia en caso de que una cámara se centre en mí. Lo último que necesitamos es que el Capitolio se entere de algo de lo que no estoy segura de entender totalmente todavía. Echo un vistazo a Haymitch desde el rabillo del ojo para ver si ha notado algo y me encuentro con que él me está mirando.

Oh, bien, vamos a hablar de esto más tarde.

**. . .**

Después de la lectura del discurso de la traición, el alcalde Undersee hace que los dos tributos se den la mano y por un segundo Peeta cierra los ojos. Siento unas peligrosas ganas de llorar y soy salvada por el himno de Panem.

Una vez que ha terminado, veo que Peeta y Misu son rodeados por un grupo de fuerzas de la paz y los llevan al edificio de la Justicia, donde se les permitirá un momento para decir adiós a sus seres queridos. La multitud comienza a salir y volver a sus vidas normales, pero yo sigo sentada en el escenario, sin saber realmente qué hacer.

— Así que… quieres decirme. ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso, cariño?— Al parecer, Haymitch decidió quedarse también.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—

— ¿Quién es el muchacho?—

Trato de darle un gesto desinteresado. — Es nuestro tributo. ¿Qué no prestas atención?

Una mirada suya, es suficiente para que yo sepa que él no me cree nada. —Vi tu cara cuando su nombre fue sorteado. Te veías igual que el año pasado, cuando Gale fue escogido.

No quiero pensar en Gale, no ahora. —Estábamos en la escuela juntos, hasta que salí sorteada, por supuesto.

— ¿Y eso es todo?

Miro a Haymitch a los ojos y sacudo la cabeza.

Su mirada de sospecha se ablanda. —No lo creo. Tú sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, Haymitch— suspiro. Él debe saber la historia si quiero tener alguna posibilidad de mantener a Peeta con vida en la arena. —Él me dio pan.

Sus cejas se fruncen — ¿No es hijo del panadero?"

—Sí.

—Esto podría ser difícil de escuchar para ti, pero estoy bastante seguro que le dio pan a un montón de gente.

Frunzo el ceño. — ¿Quieres saber o no?

— Lo siento, adelante.

Le digo todo. Que mi padre murió en una explosión en las minas de carbón cuando tenía 11 años. Mi familia se había recibido una pequeña cantidad de monedas que se suponía nos alimentaria durante un mes, mientras lloramos la muerte de mi padre y mientras mi madre encontraba la manera de sacarnos adelante. Sólo que ella no lo hizo, y nuestro dinero se acabó lo que significaba que la comida también. Mi madre lloraba a mi padre e hizo caso omiso de Prim y de mí, que poco a poco moríamos de hambre.

Sabiendo que quedaba poco tiempo, me decidí a tratar de vender una parte de la ropa de bebé de Prim, pero no me había ido muy bien. Estaba lloviendo y me moría de hambre, no estaba segura si iba a encontrar algo tan tarde. Como último recurso, me decidí a ir a ver los contenedores de basura de los comerciantes en la plaza, pero habían sido vaciadas recientemente. La carnicería, la tienda de comestibles, e incluso el de la panadería estaban vacios. Fue en la panadería, sin embargo, que fui descubierta hurgando en la basura y la bruja esposa del panadero.

Me gritó y me amenazó con llamar a la fuerzas de paz para que me llevaran, me dijo muchas palabras desagradables e hirientes que me habían llevado hasta las lágrimas y las contuve todo lo que era capaz en ese tiempo. Retrocedí poco a poco fue entonces cuando lo vi. Él me miraba desde detrás de su madre, me di cuenta de que estaba en el mismo año que yo. Pero él era de la ciudad, y yo era de la veta, no habíamos tenido ninguna interacción por eso.

Cuando yo estaba a una distancia considerable, la mujer del panadero volvió a entrar en la panadería. Seguí alejándome hasta que estuve cerca de un manzano que había detrás de su chiquero. Al darme cuenta de que iba a tener que volver a casa con las manos vacías, tengo que admitir que me perdí allí. Fue entonces cuando oí un gran barullo en el interior de la panadería y apenas tuve tiempo para ver lo que estaba pasando, me di cuenta de que él niño estaba saliendo de la panadería con su madre gritándole detrás.

Desde mi posición pude ver los panes quemados en sus brazos y el golpe de color rojo furioso que destacaba tan claramente en sus pálidas mejillas. Al parecer, la bruja no reservaba su ira sólo para los niños de la veta que hurgaban en su basura. La vi volver a entrar en la panadería, no sin antes decirle muchas cosas desagradables a su hijo.

Él miro hacia la panadería y luego hacia el cerdo. Entonces hizo algo que no esperaba, lanzó el primer pan en mi dirección. Al principio pensé que había cometido un error hasta que se lanzó la segunda hogaza hacia mí. Ni siquiera me miró, dio vuelta y caminó a través de la tierra mojada de nuevo a la panadería.

Yo tome el pan y los llevé a casa, donde Prim, mi madre, y yo llenamos nuestros estómagos vacíos; por primera vez en las últimas semanas me fui a la cama sin la sensación de vacío a la que esta acostumbrándome.

Haymitch estaba tranquilo, no quería contarle esa historia, pero ahora ya lo había hecho. —Entonces, me estás diciendo que él te salvó la vida ¿Verdad?

Asiento hacia él. —Sí, se puede decir que sí. Pero su bondad no termina ahí.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Al parecer, cuando fui escogida como tributo, Peeta se encargó de asegurarse de que Prim tuviera suficiente para comer. Yo no lo supe hasta mucho después debido a que Prim le había jurado guardar el secreto, Peeta le dio una pequeña hogaza de pan todos los días que yo no estuve. Yo ni siquiera le di las gracias la primera vez que nos ayudo y todavía asumió la responsabilidad de asegurarse de que mi hermana estuviera bien alimentada durante mi ausencia. Y ahora que va a la arena, yo nunca voy a ser capaz de agradecerle

—Lo harás.

— ¿Cómo?— Lloriqueo.

—Vas a asegurarte de que regrese a casa.

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil. ¿Es necesario recordar los cuatro tributos que no pude traer a casa o sobre los 45 que tú no pudiste?

—Tranquilo, cariño, no hay necesidad de ser desagradable.

—Ni siquiera pude traer a Gale de regreso a casa, y sabes que él era muy capaz

Frunce el ceño hacia a mí. —Sabes tan bien como yo que no había manera de salvar a Gale. Él nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

Esto era cierto, yo había firmado personalmente su sentencia de muerte cuando no había hecho acto de presencia en la celebración del cumpleaños del presidente Snow. Estaba en un ataque de resentimiento hacia el Capitolio y no quería tener que perderme el cumpleaños de Gale así decidí pasar de la invitación. Habría sido un escándalo, de no ser porque Finnick y Haymitch e incluso Johanna me habían cubierto, pero Snow lo había visto como un ataque personal.

Me había perdido en mis pensamientos y la Haymitch me trae de vuelta al momento —El chico…

—Peeta— lo corrijo. —Su nombre es Peeta.

—Sí, claro. — Me dice. Me toma del brazo y me levanta de mi silla. Empieza a caminar y me lleva fuera del escenario— Lamentable Peeta fue cosechado, pero por lo menos solo fue mala suerte. Nosotros podemos trabajar con eso.

—Tienes razón. — Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de la sombría expresión de mi ex - mentor. — ¿Qué pasa, Haymitch?

Se detiene y me mira, con ojos tristes. —Sólo espero que entiendas que estás firmando la elección para salvarlo. No olvides que nos dieron dos personas a las que ayudar en este terreno.

Ah, _eso._ —Lo sé. Fue horrible el año pasado cuando me di cuenta que iba a poner todo mi esfuerzo en traer a casa Gale.

—El año pasado nos dieron a niña asustadiza. Los dos sabíamos que nunca llegaría más allá del baño de sangre inicial— me recuerda. Era cierto, había sido una chica de 14 años muy pequeña para su edad, sin conocimientos y sin ninguna posibilidad. —Pero este año, es Misu, ella es diferente. Ella es una sobreviviente.

Enarco una ceja. —Aprendiste su nombre rápidamente.

—No lo tenía que aprender, ya lo sabía. Su padre, antes de morir, era mi... Yo estaba familiarizado con él.

Bajo la mirada, avergonzada. —Lo siento.

—Ella me recuerda mucho a ti. Las dos tenían que cuidar niños y asegurarse de que se alimentaran. Salvo que tú tenías habilidad para cazar. Misu tuvo que utilizar _otros _métodos.

Me quedo un rato en silencio, esperando a que él continúe, que me explique lo que quiere decir con eso, pero no lo hace. —Dime.

— ¿Recuerdas el viejo jefe de la paz?

— ¿Te refieres al que desapareció misteriosamente? Sí, me acuerdo de él. Cray, ¿verdad?

Él asiente con la cabeza y tengo la clara sensación de que hay algo que él quiere que recuerde del ex Jefe de la paz. Vamos a ver... Había estado en la parte antigua, con una creciente escasez de pelo blanco sobre su cabeza. Él solía beber mucho, casi tanto como Haymitch, pero no tanto. Él era mucho más agradable que el ahora jefe de la paz, pero yo nunca le había agrado. Cray siempre había puesto mi piel de gallina, desde que me enteré de su costumbre de convencer a las chicas hambrientas de entregarse a él a cambio de algunas monedas...

Por un momento, temo que los bollos de esta mañana hagan una reaparición no de una buena manera. — ¿Ella se vendió a él?

—Ella hizo lo que pensó que tenía que hacer

— ¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Te lo digo porque quiero que sepas a que chica estás eligiendo matar para salvar a tu chico del pan. Quiero asegurarme de que estas dispuesta a pagar el precio, porque, no nos engañemos, tú vas a tener que pagar para asegurar su victoria, mi amor.

—Sé cuál es el precio y lo voy a pagar.

— ¿Está seguro? Porque sabes lo que se espera de ti este año. Hace tan solo unos segundos juzgaste las acciones de una chica desesperada y por lo menos Cray era un buen tipo.

Hola otra vez, a los bollos de queso. Me aparto de la suciedad y cuadro los hombros. El sabor en mi paladar es repugnante, pero me resulta apropiado para esta conversación. —Estoy segura.

Haymitch pone su brazo sobre mis hombros y me da un pequeño apretón, que es tan reconfortante, y es lo que necesito de él. Y con eso, él me guía lejos del contenido anterior de mi estómago. —Bueno, vámonos. Tenemos que tomar el tren.

**. . .**

Horas más tarde, dentro del tren hacia el Capitolio, me encuentro pensando en el chico del pan. Antes de esa horrible noche en la lluvia apenas había reparado en él. Quiero decir, yo lo había visto en la escuela, pero él no había hecho exactamente una impresión en mí.

Después de esa noche, no diría que las cosas cambiaron. Era ciertamente más consciente de la presencia de Peeta, pero no era como que lo buscara ni nada. De vez en cuando le prestaba más atención de la cuenta, siempre trataba de reunir el coraje para ir hasta él y darle las gracias por el pan pero nunca supe las palabras adecuadas, que dijeran realmente lo que sentía, así que ni siquiera me moleste en intentarlo.

No fue hasta que volví de los Juegos que todo fue distinto, lo cual tenía sentido, supongo, ya que yo misma, era diferente. Me sentí atraída por él, impulsado por la necesidad de darle las gracias. No sólo por aquella noche con los panes quemados, sino también por tener el mismo color de ojos que el campo de flores silvestres que me había conducido a una fuente de agua limpia cuando me estaba muriendo de sed en la arena. Pero, ¿cómo explicarle la inmensidad de mi gratitud? Yo que odio a la gente, así que se mantiene acumulada una deuda con él que nunca podre pagar.

Y cuando Prim finalmente se rompió y me habló de Peeta asegurándose de que mi familia comiera mientras yo no estaba, estaba deshecha por completo. Mis sentimientos de gratitud se expandieron, se comprimieron, se estiraron y se derrumbaron; transformándose en algo que no podía entender. No ayudó que yo fuera un vencedor y como tal ya no era necesario ir a la escuela. De repente, mi única oportunidad de verlo era en la panadería o simplemente mientras caminaba por la plaza haciéndose camino a casa.

Nadie nunca pregunto por qué espero hasta la tarde para hacer mis compras en la panadería.

Hay un suave golpe en la puerta de mi habitación, es Effie viene a decirme que es hora de cenar. Le doy las gracias y ella revolotea lejos en la dirección a las habitaciones de los tributos. Voy al comedor y me sorprende encontrar Peeta Mellark sentado en la mesa. Parpadeo con sorpresa, no esperaba estar a solas con Peeta. Por lo menos no tan pronto y sin ninguna oportunidad de prepararme.

—Hola— me saluda amablemente. Baja la mirada hacia sus manos que están jugueteando con una servilleta que probablemente costará más que lo que su familia gana en un mes.

—Hola— hago eco, porque no estoy segura de que poder llegar a otra cosa. Elijo un asiento frente a él, sabiendo que no iba a ser capaz de sentarme a su lado.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que reaparece Effie con Misu detrás. La chica más joven se sienta en la silla junto a Peeta y Effie con el ceño fruncido toma un lugar junto a ella.

— ¿Dónde está Haymitch?— pregunta Misu, mientras observa la habitación.

—Está tomando una siesta— dice Effie, pero ambas sabemos que no es cierto. Ambas hemos tomado este viaje con Haymitch suficientes veces para saber que él se ha ido beber en el olvido esta noche. Es una tradición, me dijo una vez, que bebe en recuerdo de todos aquellos que nos han dejado y luego bebe para olvidarlos a todos.

Nuestros tributos de este año son inteligentes, porque de inmediato se puede decir que ninguno de los dos cree la historia de Effie. Misu sacude la cabeza y pone los ojos, mientras que Peeta le da a Effie una mirada sospechosa, pero no dice nada.

Nuestro camarero sirve un caldo cremoso de patatas con trocitos de tocino y el queso nada en el. Misu renuncia a utilizar cualquiera de los utensilios sólo coge su plato y sorbe todo el caldo en un segundo.

La mandíbula de Effie va cayendo a medida que ella ve a Misu. Bueno, ahí se va la posibilidad de que lleguen hacer amigas. Me las arreglo para contener la risa, sabiendo que tener Effie molesta conmigo no hará nada fácil.

—Misu— le digo, para conseguir su atención. Ella se limpia la cara con el dorso de su mano, obteniendo un grito ahogado de Effie. —Sé lo bueno que esta comida, pero debes tomarlo con calma.

—Gracias, pero creo que puedo manejarlo— me dice.

—Está tratando de asegurarse de que no se enferme— dice Peeta en voz baja sin levantar la vista de su plato. —Tal vez no sería mala idea que la escucharas. Ella es tú mentor, después de todo.

Eso se gana una mirada. —Si tanto te gusta ella. ¿Por qué no la tomas tú como un mentor y yo tomo Haymitch? Él s_e las arregló_ para regresar a casa a alguien. Y ella ni siquiera pudo salvar a su novio.

Veo como Peeta se pone tenso ante esto y tengo unas ganas inexplicables desmentir lo que Misu ha dicho. —Gale no era mi novio—

Peeta mira, su expresión era inescrutable. Misu, por otro lado, se burla. —Correcto. Eso es creíble.

—Debes creerlo. No había nada entre Gale y yo... Solo éramos amigos, nada más.

—Bueno, entonces, su _amigo_ fue escogido el año pasado. Y he oído que tuvieron que enviar su cuerpo de vuelta en varias cajas, por el tiempo que se tardó en encontrar sus las partes. Y aún así faltaron varias.

— ¡Basta!— Peeta se puso de pie apuntando a Misu. —Fuera lo que fuese con él, evidentemente, ella se preocupaba por él y tú estás diciendo estas cosas sólo para ser hiriente. Por lo que tienes que parar, ¿De acuerdo?

Misu y Peeta se miran el uno al otro por unos segundos. —Bien, no voy a decir otra cosa al respecto. ¿Sabes qué es gracioso? Pensé que ella iba a ser tú protección, no al revés.

Se tensa su mandíbula pero no le responde. Puedo ver como él se sienta otra vez y vuelve a comer la sopa, me doy cuenta de que esto que ha pasado no está nada bien. No estoy seguro de si alguno de mis tributos será capaz de considerarme su mentor después de esto.

Nos las arreglamos para pasar a través de la mayor parte de la comida en silencio, con Misu sin tener en cuenta mi consejo. Pero una vez que el último de los platos ha sido servido, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de satisfacción al ver las náuseas en su rostro.

Effie aplaude. —Vamos entonces

— ¿A dónde?— Peeta pregunta, que parece está muy bien. No pude dejar de notar que él siguió mi consejo durante la comida.

—Vamos a ver los resúmenes de las ceremonias— le digo, decidida a presentarme como su mentor.

— ¿Y por qué íbamos a querer hacer eso?— Por supuesto Misu llevaría la contraria. Ahora me encuentro muy ofendida porque Haymitch dijo que le recordaba a mí. Me aseguraré de que él lo sepa mañana, cuando yo le tire un galón de agua con helada en la cabeza.

Effie tartamudea como si no estuviera segura de cómo responder. —Pero es…Quiero decir, tú, es decir, tienes…creo…

Interrumpo. —Es una buena oportunidad para dar un vistazo a la competencia.

Se encoge de hombros y me doy cuenta de que ella se ve un poco verde, pero está luchando porque no sé note. —Bueno, creo que voy a pasar. Si sucede algo interesante, estoy seguro de que me lo harán saber por la mañana.

No me opongo. Ella me está poniendo de nervios, de todos modos, mañana será problema de Haymitch.

Nosotros tres hacemos nuestro camino hacia otro compartimento donde hay una televisión. Peeta toma asiento a mi lado y me da el fantasma de una sonrisa, antes de centrar nuestra atención en la pantalla. Recuerdo que cuando estaba en su lugar, observando todos los chicos que se tratarían de matarme una vez que llegáramos a la arena. Fue una sensación horrible y sin pensarlo tomo su mano. Su sonrisa se ensancha pero él no se fija en mí, sin embargo, aprieta mi mano en lo que puedo adivinar es gratitud.

Prestamos mucha atención a las ceremonias, para ver cómo será la competencia este año. Hay pocos tributos que hacen un impacto inmediato. Una bella muchacha rubia del Distrito 1, un gran chico del Distrito 2, y una niña del 11 que apenas se ve con la edad suficiente para ser elegible. Ella me recuerda en gran parte a Prim que me duele el corazón, pero me digo que no puedo quedar atada a ella, si quiero salvar a Peeta.

A medida que el programa termina y el sello de Panem reemplaza los rostros de los 24 tributos de los Juegos del Hambre, siento Peeta hundirse en su asiento junto a mí. Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que todavía estamos tomados de la mano.

— ¿Estás bien?—

¡Ni siquiera me echa un vistazo! En lugar de eso mira hacia abajo, y luego, como si apenas se diera cuenta de nuestras manos entrelazadas, comienza desenredando su mano de la mía. —No sé lo que voy a hacer.

Él no tiene que aclarar nada, porque sé exactamente lo que quiere decir. —Me sentí de la misma manera, cuando estaba en tu posición.

— ¿En serio?— pide Peeta y yo asiento. — ¿Cómo...cómo lo hiciste?

—No fue fácil. Pero pensé en mi madre y en Prim, decidí que tenía que luchar para ganar por ellas. Y yo hice todo lo posible para asegurarme de salir viva de ese campo.

— ¿Y si yo no tengo nada porque volver?

Peeta, el chico del pan que me salvó, suena tan abatido que siento que mi corazón un deshace por él. — Entonces lucha por mí. Lo que necesitas para asegurarte de no ser otro tributo al que enterremos.

—Luchar por ti...— dice como si lo estuviera considerando. De repente sus ojos miran los míos y estoy perdida en un mar azul. Me saca de ella con una simple frase: —Sí, yo puedo hacer eso

* * *

_Sálvame del olvido. Sálvame de la soledad._

* * *

**¡Hola! He vuelto a tan solo dos días o menos de haber subido el primer capítulo. Bueno para los que no lo sepan, tengo otra traducción que se llama 'De enamorado a enamorado' Es un Peennis, también; espero se pasen a leerlo. Mañana subiré dos capítulos de ese, o hoy ya que son las dos de la mañana. (:**

**Espero les guste este capítulo y merezca que me dejen un review. Ya saben, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme de buena manera es bienvenida, pero si quieres herirme, ni lo intentes no me afectara.**

**Bueno si tengo otra vez muy buena respuesta con este capítulo [Con este me refiero a más de cinco review] actualizare otra vez muy rápido. **

**Nos leemos.**

**~Nessy!**


	3. Imterrumpidos

_Dysclaimer: _**Los personajes pertenecen a **Suzanne Collins** & la trama a **Embracing-Immensity**; yo solo soy dueña de la traducción.**

Advertencia: _Spoiler & AU._ **Bajo aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

_Nadie se imagina lo que tú me has dado._

* * *

**Salvando al chico**

* * *

**Interrumpidos**

**·**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así sentados mirándonos a los ojos, hasta que Effie se aclaro la garganta y se levanto. Fue cuando aparte la mirada de la de Peeta, avergonzada de haber sido atrapado en lo que se sentía ser un momento íntimo.

Me volví para hacerle frente a Effie, esperaba pacientemente a tener toda nuestra atención, entonces hablo. —Bueno, yo debería estar a la cama. Ya sabes, Peeta, tenemos un gran día mañana, muy grande, por lo que debes dormir lo suficiente. No quieres estar cansado y de mal humor mañana que lleguemos al capitolio.

—No, por supuesto— él está de acuerdo, pero puedo decir que está tratando de seguirle la corriente. —Buenas noches, Effie.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué buenos modales! Nada que ver con ese otro— Su rostro, que se había llenado de placer con la cortesía de Peeta, se oscurece considerablemente cuando menciona Misu. No estoy sorprendido de que a Effie no le guste nuestra otra tributo, pero se siente extraño que después de tantos años de conocerla, por fin tenemos algo en lo que podemos estar de acuerdo. Su mal estado de ánimo no dura mucho tiempo y se ilumina cuando ella se dirige de nuevo a nosotros. —Bueno, entonces buenas noches a los dos. No se acuesten muy tarde.

Inmediatamente, el silencio lleno el espacio dejado por la ausencia de Effie y me quedo mirando la televisión para cubrir cualquier molestia, casi al instante me arrepentí. Con los resúmenes finalizados, la programación cambió a un segmento con el ganador del año anterior. En la pantalla esta Berer Lect; es entrevistado acerca de los próximos Juegos del Hambre, lo que él piensa de los competidores, quien piensa que va a ganar, cuántos no llegaran más allá del baño de sangre inicial, etc

Lo hacen todos los años, como un último recordatorio de que un juego del hambre no termina hasta que uno nuevo comienza. Y para Berer Lect, esta será su última parte de la atención que recibirá. Porque él no es tan sorprendente como Beetee, o tan encantador como Finnick, o incluso tan memorable como Johanna, en verdad, él es más bien era mediocre en todo. Y por eso, desde mañana volverá a ser uno de los vencedores olvidados, los que ni siquiera son lo suficientemente digno para ser mentores.

Y no podía estar más celosa.

—Lo siento— dice Peeta en voz baja, rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Veo que él tiene el control remoto en la mano y parece decidido a apagar el televisor. Es mucho más avanzado que lo que parece, probablemente, tenga que presionar todos los botones para encontrar el que apague esa cosa —Sé que debe ser difícil de verlo. Debido a Gale...

—Es difícil, pero no es como si él mismo hubiera matado a Gale. Me alegra, sin embargo, saber que no voy a tener que verlo en los Juegos— le digo, eligiendo mis palabras con cuidado. Se me está haciendo sumamente difícil pensar en Gale con Peeta presente, no está poniendo su dedo en la llaga, pero se siente mal y desleal.

— ¿Quiere decir que no lo verás en los Juegos? ¿No va a hacer mentor?

Niego con la cabeza. —Si hubiese sido de otro distrito, probablemente lo hubiera sido. Pero él es del Distrito 2 y la tutoría de los chicos es el trabajo de Brutus. Y no hay manera de que él vaya a renunciar a su puesto por voluntad propia.

Peeta hace un ruido que no puedo descifrar, pero cuando lo miro me parece que de su rostro ha sido eliminada cualquier expresión. —Por lo tanto, Brutus realmente debe de disfrutar del Capitolio.

—Es eso, o simplemente disfruta de ver a sus compañeros vencedores— le digo, sabiendo que es una mentira. A decir verdad, dudo mucho que sea eso, a Brutus solo le interesa los sangrientos que sean los juegos.

Peeta me mira, y yo veo la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro. —Por lo tanto, es verdad. ¿Que algunos de ustedes en realidad son amigos entre sí? Siempre pensé que era algo exagerado para las cámaras.

—No, es verdad. En realidad es bastante fácil de hacer amistades con otros vencedores, porque son los únicos que realmente entienden lo que pasó. Es refrescante. No necesitas explicaciones y excusas. No me malinterpretes, hay algunos con los que ni siquiera puedo soportar estar en la misma habitación, pero no puedo dejar de sentir un parentesco con ellos. Todos fuimos a la arena, luchamos para sobrevivir y luego lidiamos con la supervivencia del día a día.

Él se está callado por un momento, su rostro es un remolino de emociones, él mira hacia abajo directo a sus manos. —Eso suena... terrible.

—Lo es— admito, me preguntaba si debería haber mentido sobre eso. Pero recuerdo que él va a estar en la misma posición el año que viene, por lo que lo mejor es que conozca la verdad ahora. —Pero, créeme, hay cosas peores.

—Lo siento mucho, Katniss. — Su voz es tan suave, que por un momento, estuve a punto de creer que me lo imaginaba.

Necesitaba romper la tensión que había en la sala. Así que le doy una sonrisa irónica. —Te disculpas por un montón de cosas que no son tú culpa, ya sabes.

Se encoge de hombros, pero todavía mantiene su mirada en sus manos. —A lo mejor, tienes razón, pero no puedo dejar de sentir...— Él se detiene y se queda en silencio durante unos segundos. Entonces dice: —Yo sólo desearía hacerlo más fácil para ti.

Sus palabras me tocan de una manera que yo no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, no desde que murió mi padre, por lo menos. Un calor familiar se extiende desde mi pecho y no puedo evitar la sonrisa que aparece en mi rostro. —Ahora lo haces—

Él mira hacia arriba en busca de algo mis ojos. Debe de haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando, porque él comienza a sonreír. —Hay algo que te quiero decir…

— ¿Sí?— Pregunto.

Pero antes de que se pueda decir algo, escuchamos un fuerte ruido justo fuera del compartimiento; lo que nos hace dar un salto. Un asistente asoma la cabeza, se disculpa por las molestias y nos deja solos de nuevo, pero eso no importa. La interrupción había sido suficiente para romper el hechizo.

Me río entre dientes nerviosamente. —Por lo tanto, ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Peeta sacude la cabeza y se niega a verme. —Sólo quería decirte que yo confió en ti y no me importa que seas mi mentora.

Tengo la extraña sensación de que no era en absoluto lo que había querido decirme, pero no digo nada. —Gracias. Y si soy sincero, prefiero pasar mi tiempo contigo que con Misu.

Él se ríe. —Ella parece... difícil. Pero estoy seguro de que es sólo un acto porque estas asustada.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero si quiere llegar a alguna parte va a tener que cortar el acto y rápido.

—Bueno, ha sido un día largo— dice mientras se levanta del sofá. —Parece que tengo uno igual de largo por delante mañana, así que supongo que debo tratar de dormir un poco.

—Eso no es una mala idea— le digo, pero la verdad es que no quiero que se vaya todavía. Tengo curiosidad por saber lo que iba a decirme antes de la interrupción, puedo asegurar que era algo importante. Tengo la esperanza de que si nos sentamos aquí el tiempo suficiente podría llegar a saberlo.

Pero no hubo suerte, porque se va. Tengo la más mínima esperanza de que haya cambiado de opinión cuando se detiene en la puerta del compartimiento y se vuelve hacia mí. —Deberías dormir un poco, también. Te ves cansada.

Me toco la cara maquillada, el resultado del trabajo de mi equipo de preparación. —Eso es gracioso. Todas estas cosas en mi cara se supone que deben cubrir eso.

—Cierto. Pero no pueden ocultar tus ojos— me dice y luego se aleja de mí. —Buenas noches, Katniss.

—Buenas noches, Peeta—le digo a su espalda. Él asiente con la cabeza y sale, me deja con mis pensamientos. Pasa un tiempo y solo consigo reforzar mi determinación. Ahora estoy más decidida que nunca para asegurarme de que Peeta sobreviva en la arena. Haré lo que sea que haya que hacer para asegurarme de que eso suceda.

**. . .**

A la mañana siguiente, no estoy muy contenta de ver que yo era la primera en llegar al comedor. La pesadilla de la que me había despertado; no era nueva por lo menos no toda, ahora en la última pesadilla había visto el de cuerpo Peeta medio destrozado y él me acusaba de no haber podido salvarlo. Tenía la esperanza de que al despertar todo se calmara, pero no fue así, nunca era así.

Por lo general, yo siempre era despertada más temprano; para tener mi cabello y maquillaje listo, pero no hoy. Hoy esa una de esas pocas veces al año, en que las cámaras no se centraban en mí. Peeta y Misu eran ahora las estrellas del momento, para que yo pudiera llegar a ser la Katniss normal un día. Esto era algo que tiendo a disfrutar, pero hoy no, hubiera querido un poco de mi equipo de preparación (incluso el parloteo insulso de la Venia, Octavia, y Flavius) para dejar de pensar en las horribles pesadillas que cada noche estaban conmigo.

Me dejo caer en la silla que había ocupado la noche anterior y de repente hay un plato de comida delante de mí; colocan una taza de chocolate caliente y de inmediato envuelvo mis manos frías alrededor de ella, calentándolas en el calor que desprende. Los sueños de muertos siempre parecen dejar caer la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

Haymitch tropieza en el comedor, bastante borracho como para mantener a raya a la resaca, pero lo suficientemente sobrio para la función, es un estado que parece haber perfeccionado en los años desde que gané. Estuvo a punto de caer durante el viaje de camino a la mesa, pero afortunadamente se recupero lo suficiente para evitar su caída.

—Te echamos de menos ayer por la noche— le digo, viendo cómo se sienta. —Tu pequeña Misu es todo un reto.

Se ríe de esto. — ¿Demasiado como tú?

Frunzo el ceño. —No lo creo. Ella es terca, obstinada y muy indignante.

—Así que es exactamente igual a ti, ¿quieres decir?— Y entonces se empieza a reír más, disfrutando de la situación; demasiado para mi gusto.

—Sí, sí. Todo es muy divertido— le digo. — ¿Sabes qué más es gracioso? Ayer por la noche en la cena, ella dejó en claro que no quiere que yo sea su mentora. Al parecer, no confía en mí después de lo que ocurrió con Gale.

La risa se detiene de golpe y de repente Haymitch es la viva imagen de seriedad. — ¿Dijo eso?

—Lo hizo, pero está bien.

Coloca una mano sobre mi hombro y le me da un apretón antes de regresar a su bebida. —Lo siento, preciosa. Voy a tener una charla con ella sobre eso.

—No, eso sólo va a empeorar la situación, además, estoy bien con que tengas Misu y yo a Peeta.

— ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Eso es lo poco que te gusta?

—No tiene nada que ver con su personalidad ganadora. Es sólo que Peeta y yo pasamos algún, tiempo juntos anoche— le digo. Levanta las cejas un poco y de inmediato se a dónde su mente se ha ido. Y le doy un puñetazo en el brazo.—No, yo no quise decir eso ¡Eres horrible!

Él sonríe. —Bueno ilumíname. ¿Qué quisiste decir?

—Hablamos, ¿de acuerdo? Eso es todo. —No iba a entrar en detalles porque lo que ocurrió anoche entre Peeta y yo era privado, era especial. Y Haymitch no necesita saber todos los detalles.

— ¿Todavía vale la pena salvarlo?

—Es una muy buena persona— le doy como respuesta y él asiente con la cabeza, satisfecho. —Voy a admitir algo sin embargo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Voy a disfrutar viendo como intentas hacer frente a Misu—. Le doy la sonrisa más dulce que puedo.

—He tratado contigo, ¿no?— Haymitch me sonríe. —Por lo tanto, creo que voy a manejar a Misu muy bien.

Le gruño y su sonrisa se ensancha. Antes de que pueda empezar a decir impropios hacia mi antiguo mentor, se escuchan los fuertes pasos de Peeta en el comedor. Nos ve a Haymitch y a mí, sin duda siente que ha interrumpido algo. —Oh, lo siento, no quise interrumpir. Voy a volver más tarde

—No, muchacho— Haymitch llama a Peeta. —Quédate, siéntate a comer. Estábamos hablando, discutiendo las estrategias es todo.

Peeta asiente con la cabeza y toma asiento a mi lado, me da una pequeña sonrisa. —Buenos días Katniss

—Buenos días. ¿Cómo has dormido?— Le pregunto, disfrutando de la sensación de que está sentado tan cerca de mí de nuevo.

—Dormí muy bien. La cama era muy cómoda y creo que estaba muy cansado. — Él dice. Mientras colocan el desayuno y el chocolate caliente sobre la mesa para él. Se vuelve al camarero —Gracias.

Haymitch me lanza una mirada y sé lo que piensa porque yo también lo estoy pensando. Él es tan amable, demasiado amable, incluso. Lo que generalmente se considera una característica positiva podría muy bien llegar lo que lo mate en la arena. Pero tengo que recordarme a mí misma que si él hubiera sido menos compasivo, probablemente no hubiera estado viva para ir a la arena en el primer lugar.

—Esto esta bueno— dice Peeta, de repente. Dirijo mi atención a él y veo que está haciendo un gesto hacia su bebida.

—Es chocolate caliente. Me ha encantado desde la primera vez que lo probé—. Lo veo meter un poco de su rol en el líquido y se lo come. —Sabes, yo nunca he pesado en sumergir el pan en el antes.

—Deberías probarlo. Es bueno.

Hago lo que dice y tiene razón, es bueno. Saco un suspiro involuntario de placer y no puedo creer que hice ese sonido con Peeta tan cerca de mí. Puedo sentir el calor en mis mejillas.

Me parece Haymitch nos está mirando y cuando nos miramos a los ojos, me recompensa con una sonrisa de satisfacción y puedo sentir que el calor en mi cara se intensifican. —Dicen que siempre se puede confiar en un panadero para conocer la mejor manera de disfrutar el pan.

—Ah bueno— dice Misu, entrando en la habitación con Effie detrás de ella. —Haymitch está aquí. Tenía miedo de tener que sufrir otra comida a solas con esta gente.

Haymitch le dispara una mirada afilada y suspira. —Es suficiente, Misu. Siéntate y pasa un buen desayuno, ¿De acuerdo?

Para mi sorpresa, realmente hace. Tal vez Haymitch sólo tiene el talento de ser capaz de manejar el carácter fuerte de chicas como Misu. Y como yo, supongo, pero yo no voy admitirlo ante nadie. Aún así, creo que estaba siendo demasiado duro, cuando él hizo el comentario acerca de que somos muy parecidas. Quiero decir, obviamente, nunca ganaría ningún premio por mi personalidad, pero en comparación, soy prácticamente agradable.

Nadie más habla, y acabamos de empezar a terminar con nuestros desayunos en silencio. Como vamos comiendo, puedo ver que Misu ha seguido mi consejo, al fin y come su desayuno con precaución. Estoy muy tentada a preguntarle acerca de cómo le fue la noche anterior, pero entonces lo pienso mejor. No es necesario tratar de sacar su antagonismo cuando me parece que pueden hacerlo muy bien sin siquiera intentarlo. De un momento a otro ella me descubre mirándola comer y Misu me lanza una mirada feroz.

Oh, sí, ella me está enfureciendo.

Después de que todos hemos comido nuestro desayuno y Effie ha dejado de hacer los últimos preparativos, el tren entra en el túnel que significa que estamos cerca de llegar al Capitolio. Haymitch se reclina en su silla y se examinan a los tributos de cerca. —Muy bien, levántense y pónganse ahí— dice señalando el centro de la habitación. Peeta se pone de pie y vacilante avanza hacia la zona designada, pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Misu hace caso omiso de la orden y sigue sentada. Él le da una mirada severa y la tiene corriendo a su lugar junto a Peeta.

—Bueno. Ninguno de los dos es sordo y son capaces de seguir las instrucciones. — Él da a Misu otra mirada. —Bueno, en su mayoría.

Haymitch se levanta y camina hacia donde nuestros tributos estás de pie, mirando a cada uno con profundidad. Él camina alrededor de ellos, los examina desde todos los ángulos hasta que está de pie delante de ellos otra vez y se detiene.

Se vuelve hacia mí: — ¿Qué crees tú? No está tan mal este año, por lo menos en cuanto a apariencia se refiere. Y los dos se ven saludables. Bueno, lo más sano que se puede en el Distrito 12.

Tiene razón en eso. Misu, a pesar de sus expresiones desagradables, en realidad es bastante atractiva, sobre todo en esos raros momentos en los que ella no está con el ceño fruncido, tiene una bonita cara. Es alta y delgada, pero con la cantidad justa de curvas femeninas. Crecer en la veta, me había dado la oportunidad de ver a un montón de gente muerta de hambre y era obvio para mí que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella se había quedado sin comer. Lo que hace que me pregunte de qué cama se calienta ahora después de que Cray ha desaparecido...

Peeta, con su pelo rubio y ojos azules, sin duda, será uno de los favoritos en el Capitolio. Tiene una altura suficiente para él, y aunque sólo tiene dieciséis años, ya está construido como un hombre. Años de trabajo en la panadería de su padre le han construido unos sólidos brazos fuertes y unos anchos hombros. Él se agita bajo la mirada de Haymitch, pero sonríe cuando me ve que lo examino.

Esa sonrisa solo nos puede hacer ganar fácilmente media docena de patrocinadores.

—Portia y Cinna han hecho maravillas con menos— le digo de acuerdo, finalmente, alejando mis ojos de los de Peeta, tratando de ocultar el rubor que parece haberme atacado por alguna razón.

Misu hace un ruido y Haymitch se dirige a su rostro pétreo. — ¿Tienes algo que decir?

—No— dice ella, cruzando los brazos. No podía ser menos convincente, pero al menos está tratando.

—Bueno, yo sí. Katniss y yo, somos sus mentores, te guste o no. Aunque sea tan difícil de creer para ti, estamos tratando de mantener con vida. Por lo tanto, a menos de que tengas un ingenioso plan para saber que hacer tan pronto como estés en la arena, es posible que desees considerar la posibilidad de escucharnos a nosotros.

—Está bien— dice Peeta en respuesta, pero estoy segura de que él es consciente de que las palabras Haymitch no estaban dirigidas a él.

Haymitch lo reconoce con un gesto. —Estoy tan contento de que estén a bordo. ¿Y tú, Misu?

—También.

—Ahora que eso está arreglado, vamos a estar llegando al Capitolio en cualquier momento y cuando lo hagamos, los dos van a ir a ponerse presentables— Haymitch les informa y compartimos una mirada rápida, Asiento con la cabeza a él para que continúe. —No voy a mentir cuando les digo que la experiencia no va a ser agradable, pero hay que morderse la lengua y sufrir en silencio.

—Estoy segura de que voy a estar bien— dice Misu y tengo que contener una carcajada. Ella no tiene idea de lo que se le está reservado. El proceso de eliminación del vello es tan terriblemente doloroso que yo estuve muy feliz cuando había sido clasificado como muy importante para el tratamiento permanente.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harás— dice Haymitch, pero puedo ver que está reprimiendo una sonrisa, sin duda pensando en lo mismo que yo. —Pero estoy hablando en serio, no quiero oír ninguna queja de su parte. Hagan lo que los estilistas les digan que hagan, no importa qué. Lo último que quiero es que su estilista se enoje con ustedes y los vistan en un saco. Así que sean buenos y obedezcan, ¿Soy claro?

Misu y Peeta asienten, dando por entendido su comprensión. En ese momento sentimos que el tren comienza a disminuir velocidad. Las ventanas que estaban a oscuras son ahora brillantes como los extremos de túnel y estamos inundados de la luz solar.

—Les presento... el Capitolio— dice Haymitch, con un gesto hacia las ventanas.

Peeta y Misu se mueven hacia ellas sus rostros muestran la admiración que seguramente era evidente en mi cara la primera vez que vine.

—Es muy colorido— dice Peeta, y la forma en que lo dice lo hace sonar como que no es la gran cosa.

Sé exactamente lo que quiere decir. Todo en el Capitolio es muy vibrante, luminoso y natural. Lo odio. Eso según mi opinión, sin embargo. En lugar de eso dice: —Sin duda, es diferente de la casa, ¿no?

— ¡Uf! La gente se detiene para mirarnos y señalarnos— dice ella, alejándose de la ventana. Peeta se queda donde está y empieza sonriendo y saludando a la multitud. Misu se le queda mirando. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él se vuelve hacia ella, sorprendido por su tono enojado. —Sólo pensé que sería inteligente hacer una buena primera impresión. Esas personas podrían tener el dinero lo que significa que podrían ser potenciales patrocinadores...

La mandíbula Haymitch se cae y puedo sentir que yo estoy boquiabierta, también. Peeta desvía la vista hacia abajo, avergonzado. —Lo siento. No quise…

—No digas lo siento, chico. Eso _fue_ inteligente— le dice Haymitch, interrumpiendo la disculpa Peeta.

Peeta suspira, aliviado. —Ah, bueno, por un momento tuve miedo de que me había metido algo grave.

—No, lo hiciste bien— reitera Haymitch y asiente con la cabeza, la sonrisa de Peeta se ensancha y relaja los hombros.

Luego Haymitch pone un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me lleva lejos de Misu y Peeta. Se inclina a mi oído, susurrando como para asegurarse de que yo sea la única que le oye. —Bueno, ¿Sabes que, cariño? Parece que en realidad podrías ser capaz de salvarlo.

* * *

_No hace falta que nadie comprenda que esto no es un sueño, es una realidad._

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí tienen el tercer capítulo traducido. Si me preguntan, creo que este es más un capítulo de relleno. Pero espero les guste y me dejen un precioso review, que si de nuevo vuelve a ver tan buena aceptación les traigo el cuarto cuanto antes. Realmente estoy muy agradecida porque en este capítulo ha habido ¡13 reviews! Woooju, en el primero tuve 9 que también me hicieron muy feliz. Espero ahora tener más.**

**& ya saben como yo las quiero mucho, estoy aquí a las dos de la mañana actualizando solo para complacerlas. :) Muchas gracias a todas, las que comentan y a las que no espero que lo hagan. Trato de contestar a todas sus reviews pero a veces no puedo, lo intentare ahora con este tercer capítulo. Así que dejen reviews.**

**Bueno nos leemos; para las leen el otro fic de 'Peeniss' mañana o ahora no sé que es ya x) subiré la tercer viñeta. E invito a los que no lo leen a que le echen el ojo, a lo mejor les gusta.**

**Es todo me despido. Un beso y nos leemos después.**

**~Nessy!**


	4. El chico en llamas

_Dysclaimer: _**Los personajes pertenecen a **Suzanne Collins** & la trama a **Embracing-Immensity**; yo solo soy dueña de la traducción.**

Advertencia: _Spoiler & AU._ **Bajo aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

_No sé qué pasa, pero él está siempre en mi mente._

* * *

**Salvando al chico**

* * *

**El chico en llamas**

**·**

El Centro de entrenamiento se ha convertido en uno de mis lugares favoritos en el Capitolio. Normalmente es el lugar donde se reúnen todos los mentores para ponerse al día con los demás. Y como todavía es temprano para la presentación de esta noche, suele ser muy relajante para los vencedores. Han pasado menos de un día desde las cosechas, por lo que la mayoría de los mentores no han tenido la oportunidad de relacionarse con sus tributos.

Peeta y Misu se habían ido con sus respectivos equipos de preparación hace más de una hora y yo fui casi inmediatamente abandonada por Haymitch; cuando se fue a buscar a Chaff y algo de alcohol, no necesariamente en ese orden. A solas con mis pensamientos, me senté cerca de las habitaciones designadas para el Distrito 12, sabiendo que pueden encontrarme fácilmente.

—Tú equipo ha hecho un trabajo exquisito—. Esa voz, deliciosamente amable y familiar, ha adquirido un exagerado acento del Capitolio. —Tienes que decirme, ¿Quien es el genio que diseñó tú vestido?

Cinna.

Sonriendo, me levanto de mi asiento y doy un giro. — ¿Te gusta? Lo diseñé yo misma.

Técnicamente, él es el estilista para la tributo del Distrito 12, pero su principal tarea es asegurarse de que me vea hermosa en todas mis apariciones en el Capitolio. Le debo mucho, y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que siempre parece encontrar el tiempo para asegurarse de que mi armario esté lleno de sus obras de arte.

— ¿Estás segura de que tú lo has diseñado? —pregunta Cinna, viendo el vestido. —No sé, he visto todas tus colecciones, y éste parece tan inspirado. Juro que debe ser hecho por un artesano.

—Hola, Cinna. Sí, el vestido es precioso, muchas gracias— Me río y el envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí. —Te extrañé.

—Yo también te extrañé— dice en su tono de voz normal, y me da un último apretón antes de soltarme. —Por lo tanto, no llegamos a hablar ayer, después de la cosecha. Lo feliz que fuiste de que Prim no hubiera sido elegida ¿verdad?

—Fui feliz. Hasta que se dijo que el nombre del chico.

—Peeta, ¿verdad?—Asiento con la cabeza. — ¿Qué pasa con él?

—No hay nada malo con él. Es perfecto.

Me mira fijamente al rostro. — Katniss Everdeen. ¿Por qué me has ocultado cosas?

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tú tienes un novio, ¿no?

— ¿Qué?... ¿Quién? ¿Peeta? ¡No!— Sólo sé que debo ser la copia exacta de un tomate —No existe nada entre nosotros.

—No suenas muy convencida, para que lo sepas— me dice. —Simplemente estaba bromeando sobre eso antes, pero ahora me tienes preguntándome lo que realmente está pasando entre ustedes dos.

—Deja de preguntarte, no está pasando nada. Soy su mentora, eso es todo.

— ¿Te gustaría que hubiera algo más?

—No puedo pensar eso— le respondo con sinceridad. Empujo la idea fuera de mi mente antes de que me conduzca a mí misma a lo que pasaría. —Es un tributo, ¿recuerdas? Tengo que mantenerme enfocada en entrenarlo, eso es todo.

— ¿Y qué si lo salvarás? ¿Qué pasaría?

Antes de que pueda detenerme, mi mente se llena con esa posibilidad. La sonrisa en mi cara es tan amplia que hace que mis mejillas duelan. Pero es erróneo pensar en esto, ahora mismo, fuerzo a mi cara a formar una mueca. Sin embargo, es demasiado tarde, puedo deducir por la mirada de Cinna al ver mi reacción.

—Creo que tengo mi respuesta— dice él, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos verdes. —No te preocupes, va a ganar.

Sé que no puede estar seguro de eso, aunque me agrada escucharlo. — ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

—Te conozco, Katniss, y tú eres una luchadora. Cuando te determinas a algo, lo logras— me dice. — ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije justo antes de ir a la arena?

—Me dijiste que si pudieras apostar hubieras apostado por mí.

—Eso es correcto y esta vez yo apostaría por él.

— ¡Gracias!— Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. —Por lo tanto, ¿Vas ayudarme?

—Portia y yo haremos todo lo posible para ayudar— me asegura. —Y no te preocupes, que va a destacar en la ceremonia de apertura.

Me separo de forma rápida y veo ese brillo en sus ojos, que significa que alguna clase de locura tiene planeada. —Oh, no. ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

Se encoge de hombros: —Nada. Sólo le prenderle fuego.

—Espera... ¿Qué?

—Ya lo verás. — Me da una enigmática sonrisa que sólo me enfurece. Él me hace esto todos los años.

— ¡No le puedes prender fuego, Cinna! ¡Quiero que tenga la mejor oportunidad en la arena! ¡Que lo quemes no es propicio para mis metas!

—Relájate, yo sé lo que estoy haciendo. Por lo general. Va a estar bien, te lo prometo. — Él me da un golpecito en la nariz y tengo que recordarme a mí mismo de que Cinna nunca me ha defraudado. Por otra parte, nunca le ha puesto fuego encima antes a nadie, por lo es _eso _lo que me preocupa. Estoy a punto de protestar cuando Cinna se asoma por detrás de mi cabeza. —Mira, hay viene Finnick.

Me doy la vuelta para ver que, sí, Finnick viene hacia mí y Cinna tiene la oportunidad para huir. No es tan rápido como para no darme cuenta y se lo hago saber. —Vamos a hablar sobre esto más adelante. Y para que lo sepas, ya no siento lástima porque tengas que soportar a Misu.

—No me importa mucho, ella me recuerda a ti— dice, y me da un guiño antes de desaparecer en la habitación que ocupa Misu.

Finnick se detiene frente a mí, mira hacia lugar por donde ha desaparecido Cinna. —Por lo tanto, ha huido. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que tú belleza es demasiado para la vista de un artista como Cinna—Bromeo.

—Obviamente— dice mientras abre los brazos. — ¿Vas a darme un abrazo o qué?—

Me arrojo a sus brazos, disfrutando de la sensación de seguridad que me da su amplio pecho. Puedo apostar que se sentiría igual si abrazara a Peeta. Salvo que él no dejaría caer sus manos en mis pechos.

Le doy una bofetada y me alejo lo más que puedo de él. — ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Finnick me lanza una mirada repleta de fingida inocencia. — ¿Qué? Sólo quería ver si te había ido bien este año.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de mis pechos para protegerlos. —No puedo creer que me hayas tocado de esa manera.

—Vamos, ¿qué es un poco de tanteo entre amigos?— Él sonríe diabólicamente. —En caso de que te lo preguntes, el año si ha sido bueno contigo.

—Estás enfermo. Ni siquiera sé por qué te hablo—le digo, sentándome en un sofá cercano.

—Estás de mal humor— afirma sin rodeos. —Las pesadillas de nuevo, ¿eh? ¿Es por esto que Haymitch insistió en que vinera a verte?

—No tengo ni idea de lo qué estás hablando.

—Me encontré con Haymitch. Me dijo que debería encontrarte porque necesitabas hablar conmigo. Y cuando le pregunté qué era de lo que necesitabas hablar, me dijo que tú me lo dirías.

— ¿Quién entiende a Haymitch? Él probablemente estaba borracho y confundido.

Se sienta a mi lado en el asiento de lujo, y no bromea más. — ¿Se trataba de tus nuevas tareas?

—Creo que hemos hablado más que suficiente de eso, ¿De acuerdo?— Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de qué es a lo que Haymitch se refería. —Hay algo, sin embargo...

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Cómo fue ser mentor de Annie?— Le pido a la persona que ha estado más cercana a mi situación actual.

Su cara se llena de sufrimiento, el recuerdo es, obviamente, uno doloroso. —Fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, incluso peor que estar en la arena. Cuando finalmente me di cuenta de lo mucho que me preocupaba por ella, yo no era capaz de protegerla. Todo lo que podía hacer era ver como cosas horribles estaban sucediendo a su alrededor. Annie se rompió en la arena, y yo no era capaz de sacarla a tiempo para salvar todas las piezas.

—Lamento haberte hecho revivir eso.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber?—pregunta Finnick, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se ve tan diferente al tipo bonachón al que estoy acostumbrada, sé que debo decirle la verdad.

—Quiero salvar a Peeta... Mi tributo masculino—. Añado la segunda parte, cuando me doy cuenta de la confusión en los ojos de Finnick.

Él vuelve de nuevo normal forma jovial. —Oh, ¿verdad? ¿Hay alguna razón en _particular_ por la cual quieres salvarlo?

— ¿Necesito una razón distinta para querer tener un vencedor del Distrito 12? ¿Es demasiado difícil creer que sólo quiero un poco de comida para mi distrito?

—Por lo general, yo diría que no— dice, las comisuras de sus labios contraen hacia arriba. —Pero nunca me has preguntado por Juegos de Annie antes.

Era cierto, por lo general trato de alejar ese tema de Finnick. Johanna y Mags me había contado los detalles, por lo que yo había sabido que había sido dura con él. Por supuesto, eso significa que él sabe que yo no le hubiera preguntado sobre esto ahora, si no tuviera una buena razón.

—Tenía curiosidad— le digo, sabiendo que no me iba a creer. —Esto de ninguna manera significa que hay una similitud entre nuestras situaciones.

—Lo quieres— dice y se burla mí. Entonces sus ojos se abren y sugestivamente se lame los labios. —Oh, lo entiendo. Tú _lo_ amas. Obviamente.

Sólo Finnick Odair puede hacer una palabra que es sinónimo del más puro afecto implique un acto pervertido.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo inmediatamente salta a la conclusión de que Peeta y yo...—Guardo silencio tratando de encontrar una palabra con la que me sienta cómoda en esta situación. —Estamos saliendo? Nadie pensó eso acerca de Gale el año pasado, cuando yo quería salvarlo.

—Yo lo pensé por un minuto— admite Finnick. —Pero entonces los vi a los dos juntos, y supe que él te amaba pero que tú no le correspondías

Ha comenzado a alucinar. —Gale no se sentía nada por mí de esa manera.

—Por supuesto que sí, ardillita— Suena tan condescendiente que quiero darle un puñetazo. —Eras demasiado ciega para verlo.

—No me gusta cuando me llamas así— me quejo. Detesto ese apodo. Al parecer, me llamó así desde la primera vez que me vio subir a un árbol en mis juegos. Por desgracia para mí, sigue haciéndolo.

—Es por eso que lo uso muy a menudo.

Quiero rodas mis ojos, pero opto por ignorar su comentario. —De todos modos, no hay nada entre Peeta y yo. Sólo quiero ayudarlo a ganar en la arena.

—Bueno, al menos no es feo— dice Finnick. — ¿Has visto el que me toco este año? El destino fue cruel conmigo. La chica no es demasiado fea, pero el muchacho. Creo que su madre pudo haberlo procreado con una ballena.

— ¡Finnick!

Se encoge de hombros. —Él lo sabe. Tener una cara como esa, no creo que sea lo más feo que hayan dicho sobre él. O a él. Y para rematar es mudo como un poste, así que dudo que pueda comprender lo suficiente como para sentirse ofendido.

— Eres terrible.

—Tengo la esperanza de que no gane, porque no sé si podría soportar un año entero celebrando su éxito. —Finnick se frota la barbilla. —Así que, para salvar a mi estomago sensible, creo que voy a ayudarte a salvar a tú chico.

— ¿En serio? ¿Puedes hacer eso?— Niego con la cabeza. —No, Finnick, podrías meterte en problemas, estoy segura de que está prohibido ayudar a los tributos de un distrito diferente.

—Siempre y cuando no tenga que sabotear a mis propios tributos, no hay nada que diga que no puedo decir algo que sea útil para otros mentores. — Su voz baja de volumen. —Cuando Annie estaba allí, tuve ayuda. Estoy devolviendo el favor.

—Gracias.

—Así que, primero lo primero: va a tener que impresionar a la gente esta noche— me dice como si necesitara recordar. — ¿Cuál es el plan de Cinna para tus tributos?

—Él dijo algo acerca de prenderles fuego— le digo malhumorada. —Es por eso que huía de aquí de esa manera.

—Oh. Por lo menos van a destacar. Es una lástima, sin embargo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Es que Cinna parece haber ignorado por completo mis súplicas de traer de vuelta lo que era hace unos años.

Ya sé que no me va a gustar a dónde va esto, pero no puedo quedarme con la duda. — ¿Qué había hace unos años?

—En el año de Johanna—dice Finnick, atormento mi cerebro tratando de recordar qué era tan especial acerca de los trajes de ese año. Eso fue antes de que Cinna y Portia estuvieran trabajando con el Distrito 12, así que sabía que tenía que ser horrible.

—No recuerdo de lo que estás hablando, así que ¿Por qué no me refrescas la memoria?

—Ese fue el año en el que fueron desnudos y cubiertos de ese material negro. — Se ríe con fuerza. —Traté de convencer a Cinna que la expresión de tu cara cuando te dijera lo que haría valdría la pena, pero parece que no me escucho.

—Entonces gracias a Dios que no te tomo en cuenta. —Le digo. Pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo se vería Peeta en ese traje. Aleje ese pensamiento con dificultad, y trate de no ruborizarme. Lo último que necesito es que Finnick adivine dónde está vagando mi mente. —Al menos has hecho un punto. Es peor estar desnudo que el que te prenda fuego.

— ¿Qué es peor que estar desnudo en él fuego?— Luego pone los ojos. —No te preocupes, se me olvidó de que estaba hablando.

—Tienes que saber que las personas normales no disfrutan el estar desnudos frente a todos. Como tú y Johanna— replico, a la defensiva. —Un poco de modestia nunca ha hecho daño a nadie.

—El único problema con tu argumento es que eres una vencedora, Katniss. Dejaste de ser una persona normal, en el segundo que entraste en la arena. Además, yo puedo apostar que nunca has sido _normal,_ para empezar.

—Mira quién habla.

—Puede que tengas razón, tal vez eso es lo que define quién gana y quién muere.

Es una teoría interesante y no puedo llegar a un argumento que esté en contra de lo que él ha dicho, por lo que mejor no digo nada.

—Tú chico. ¿Es normal?

Pienso en Peeta y en su extraordinaria bondad. —No. Peeta no es normal en lo absoluto, él es especial.

—Entonces esperemos que mi teoría sea correcta.

**. . .**

Horas más tarde, me estoy paseando por la alfombra de felpa de la sala de estar. A los mentores no se les permite ver sus tributos hasta después de que la ceremonia de apertura haya concluido. Se supone que los ven por primera vez después de su transformación en televisión con el resto de Panem. Sin embargo, me hubiera gustado que se me hubiera permitido ir a ver a Peeta, porque estaba segura de que él estaba probablemente más nervioso que yo. Apuesta inteligente teniendo en cuenta que le iban a prender fuego.

—Cariño, me estoy cansando con solo verte— se queja Haymitch desde su sillón. —Siéntate, ¿Quieres?

— ¡No puedo! Te dije lo que Cinna está planeando hacer, ¿verdad?

—Sí— dice con paciencia exagerada. — ¿Y recuerdas lo que te dije en respuesta?

—Sí— contesto con el mismo tono. —Confío Cinna, lo hago. Es sólo que a veces tiene ideas muy extrañas.

Effie entra y me dispara una mirada curiosa. —Katniss, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy nerviosa, Effie. Quiero que Peeta... y Misu sorprendan esta noche— le digo, recordando a la chica en el último segundo.

—No te preocupes, Cinna hará un trabajo magnífico como siempre— dice ella, obviamente, tratando de calmarme. Tristemente, es Effie, por lo que no puede dejarme convencer por ella. —Recuerda el año pasado; se las arregló para hacer al chico de mirada horrible, muy interesante antes de que abriera su boca y comenzara a hablar.

Haymitch me lanza una mirada de preocupación, pero yo le sonrió con tranquilidad. Estoy acostumbrada a Effie y sus comentarios insensibles y éste logró apaciguar los nervios; por lo que me centre en lo que está a punto de comenzar.

Me lance al sofá, ganando una mirada de desaprobación de Effie, ella odia cuando no hago caso de la etiqueta en su presencia. Pero realmente lo que diga no me interesa. Es inmaduro, lo sé, pero es mejor que dejar que conozca lo que realmente pienso de ella.

La televisión se enciende, indicando el inicio del programa. La música comienza la puedo escuchar desde fuera de la ventana; para luego comenzar en la TV con un ligero retraso, inmediatamente me da dolor de cabeza.

Los tributos de Distrito 1 salen primero, en su carro. La multitud grita y no me sorprende. Uniformemente atractivos y equilibrados, tienden a ser los favoritos del Capitolio cada año, con algunas raras excepciones. Me muevo en mi asiento, con nerviosismo, me están atacando de nuevo.

El distrito 2 aparece y reciben su parte justa del amor de la audiencia. Estos tributos no son tan agradables a la vista como los del Distrito 1, pero tienden a poseer un aura amenazadora, que es difícil de ignorar. Son muy peligrosos y no es casualidad que la mayoría de los vencedores vengan del distrito 2.

Poco a poco cada distrito hace su aparición. Hay un mucha atención para los tributos de los dos primeros distritos, pero hasta ahora todos los demás se les ha dado la cantidad adecuada de tiempo en la cámara.

Una vez que aparece el Distrito 11, con una pequeña niña y un gigante de compañero, aguanto la respiración. Empiezo a contar los segundos en mi cabeza, esperando a ver los caballos con pieles negras como el carbón.

Y ahí están.

—Oh— Effie respira con sorpresa. — ¡Se ven impresionantes!

Cinna no había estado bromeando, y yo debería haberlo sabido, confiaba en su juicio. Los tocados de fuego iluminan sus rostros cuando la cámara hacia zoom sobre ellos. El primer plano de la cara de Peeta es la que ocupa toda la pantalla, puedo ver el resplandor que se refleja en sus hermosos ojos.

Haymitch deja escapar un suspiro. —Bueno, sabía lo que Cinna tenía para nosotros, pero esta vez, se superó a sí mismo.

—Sin duda lo hizo— digo, manteniendo mis ojos pegados a la imagen de mi chico con el pan. No soy la única, ya que el tiempo dedicado a los otros tributos se ve significativamente reducido. Peeta sonríe, entonces llegan olas de suspiros y besos de la multitud, que comienzan a gritar su nombre. Incluso Misu parece haber quedado atrapada en la emoción, porque parece que no está frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Les encanta!— Exclama Effie feliz. —No recuerdo la última vez que alguien hizo una excelente primera impresión.

Finalmente llegan a la ciudad, hacen el Círculo y se detienen frente a la mansión de Snow con el resto de sus compañeros tributos, la música baja poco a poco hasta quedar en silencio. El presidente aparece en el balcón ante el aplauso de los exuberantes ciudadanos del Capitolio. A medida que comienza a hablar, la atención es puesta en él, pero como va terminando los gritos para Peeta y Misu comienzan a aumentar.

Una vez que Snow ha terminado con su discurso de bienvenida, el himno comienza a sonar y los carruajes empiezan a moverse de nuevo. Ellos hacen una última vuelta por la ciudad, para permitir a la gente una última oportunidad para ver a los tributos de este año antes de que entren en el Centro de Entrenamiento, pero la cámara hace caso omiso de los otros distritos y se mantiene firme en Peeta y Misu.

Las puertas se cierran, ocultándolos a la vista y de inmediato los anunciantes comienzan a balbucear acerca de los 24 tributos. Por lo general, no presto atención a los comentarios estúpidos, pero este año tengo curiosidad.

Una persona a la que no soy capaz de distinguir entre si es mujer u hombre; comienza a hablar: —Simplemente me encantó, me encantó, me encantó, _**me encantó**_ el Distrito 12 este año.

La co-anfitriona, una mujer regordeta con rubíes en los labios asiente con la cabeza. —Ah, ¡Ya sé, Reeq! Los trajes eran... me atrevo a decir que... ¡Calientes!

Los dos anfitriones comienzan a reírse. —Hablando de calor, Crize, ¿Qué te parece el muchacho, Peeta Mellark?

Crize pasa la lengua por sus repugnantes labios llenos joyas y sonríe a la cámara. —Creo que he encontrado mi nuevo novio.

Apagué el televisor, sintiendo arcadas en mi estómago ante la idea de que esa mujer tiene _ese_ tipo de pensamientos sobre mí Peeta.

¿_Mi_ Peeta? ¿De dónde viene eso?

* * *

_Algo está pasando, mírame._

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Les debo una enorme disculpa. Enserio, lamento no haber actualizado. Debí hacerlo, pero realmente tuve muchas cosas en mi cabeza, y aunque intente no pude. Perdónenme, y espero de verdad les guste capítulo.**

**Este es uno de mis favoritos. Pero el que sigue chicas ¡Ya me muero porque lo lean! Espero leer sus reviews, estoy segura que conteste a todos. Y si no es así, prometo hacerlo esta vez.**

**¡Estoy muy feliz porque obtuve 17 reviews! Espero esta vez tener más, ya saben que entre más rápido los tenga, más rápido tienen su capítulo; porque de una vez le digo que ya estoy por terminar de traducirlo, a este nada más me faltaba darle una ree-leída para saber si entiende todo.**

**Bueno chicas y chicos. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Gracias a los que dejan review anónimos, como no tienen cuenta no puedo contestarles, pero déjenme decirles que si los leo y me encanta que los dejen. **

**Los quiero a todos.**

**~Nessy!**


	5. En el tejado

_Dysclaimer: _**Los personajes pertenecen a **Suzanne Collins** & la trama a **Embracing-Immensity**; yo solo soy dueña de la traducción.**

Advertencia: _Spoiler & AU._ **Bajo aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

_Sí aun nuevo amor. Sí a tú corazón._

* * *

**Salvando al chico**

* * *

**El tejado**

**·**

Juego con el rico postre que está en el plato delante de mí, es delicioso. O supongo que lo es, en realidad no lo he siquiera probado. Mi objetivo ahora es tratar de comprender _ese_ pensamiento que llego a mí.

¿Mi Peeta? No soy su dueña y lo sé. Sí, soy su mentora y soy responsable de él, en cierto modo, pero aun así, esos sentimientos de posesión están completamente fuera de lugar. Se sentía extraño y diferente, pero voy a ser honesta, no me sentía del todo antinatural.

¡Y maldita sea! Eso hace todo aun más confuso.

La situación no se ha hecho más fácil de comprender con Peeta sentado tan cerca de mí y conmigo tratando de comer el suficiente alimento para pasar la noche. Me siento muy inquieta en este momento, mientras él se ve perfectamente a gusto, saboreando su comida; con ese olor a canela y especias que comienza a identificarlo.

¡Oh, acaba de comer tu pastel, Katniss!

Mastico lentamente a medida que trato de ubicar la conversación que he estado ignorando. No es sorprendente que todos parecen estar hablando de los trajes en la Ceremonia Inaugural.

Haymitch se ríe de una broma que debo haberme perdido, de alguna manera me imagino que debe haber sido de mí. —Eso suena bien. ¿Qué pensaron cuando se enteraron del plan?

Una Misu con mejillas rosadas le da una sonrisa perezosa. —Pensé que no podría ser peor que algunas otras cosas que he hecho.

Me llama la atención la diferencia en su comportamiento hasta que veo como termina el líquido en su copa de vino. Por la mirada que Effie tiene en su cara y los gestos que hace conforme Misu habla, puedo suponer que no debe ser su primera copa de la noche.

—Lo admito, yo estaba preocupado...— Peeta comienza, con cuidado.

— ¿Preocupado?— resopla Misu y toma un trago de su copa. — ¡Estaba aterrorizado! Él dijo que iba a romper su capa y si me gustaría que hiciera lo mismo con la mía.

Peeta se sonroja y baja la mirada, avergonzado. —Creo que fue un poco más que solo preocupación. Realmente debí haber confiado más en Portia y Cinna.

—No te disculpes, era mucho para asumir solo con fe—Salto en su defensa —Sólo llegaron y te dijeron que iban prenderte fuego. Nadie podría culparte por tener dudas

—Fue una reacción totalmente comprensible— Portia está de acuerdo y le disparo una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Mira a tu mentora en eso— dice Haymitch, señalándome con su bebida. —Katniss confía en Cinna plenamente, y aun así estaba muy preocupada por cómo todo iba a salir.

Peeta vuelve sus ojos azules hacia mí. — ¿Tú también te preocupaste?

—Un poco— le digo, restando importancia a mí angustia de antes. En retrospectiva, puedo admitir que es posible que pudiera haber tenido una reacción exagerada. —Pero todo eso es culpa de Cinna por dejar caer la bomba sobre mí y después de huir de mí como un cobarde.

—Espera un segundo, déjame aclarar las cosas aquí— afirma Cinna. — Me fui, sí, pero fue porque tenía que atender algunas cosas que necesitaban ser terminadas antes de presentarme frente a Misu.

— ¿Y yo que tengo que ver?— Misu pregunta, con la mirada perdida.

—Ha terminado cuatro vasos de vino— murmura en voz baja Peeta. Soy capaz de escucharle y no puedo evitar pequeña risa que se me escapa.

Haymitch se inclina y se mueve la copa de Misu fuera de su alcance. —Creo que has llegado a tú limite, cariño.

Misu eructa y murmura algo que no soy capaz de entender. Y eso que soy bastante buena en la comprensión de balbuceos incoherentes con eso de tener que lidiar con Haymitch borracho y entablar una amistad con Mags.

Effie les hace señales con los dedos a los sirvientes para que se acerquen, y cuando lo han hecho, hace un gesto hacia Misu. —Ella no se siente bien, por favor ayúdenle a llegar a su habitación.

Los dos asienten y cada uno toma uno de sus brazos y suavemente ayudan a Misu levantarse de su asiento. Por suerte para todos los involucrados, está demasiado borracha para ponerse irritante y en silencio deja que la guíen a su habitación.

Una vez que se ha ido Misu, Effie parece relajarse. —Bueno, todo ha estado delicioso. Vamos a ver el resumen en la televisión.

La ceremonia de apertura había sido transmitida a través de Panem en vivo, pero la mayoría de las personas que viven en los distritos estaban en sus puestos de trabajo cuando sucedió. El trabajo y la escuela no se detienen durante los Juegos del Hambre y los acontecimientos que condujeron a ella, sin embargo, el horario lo hace. No importa lo que vivas en el distrito o cualquiera que sea tú ocupación, el trabajo termina y eres libre. Da el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que todo el mundo pueda ver los resúmenes de la noche. Libre no es la palabra correcta, supongo, ya que es de visión obligatoria.

Todos hacemos nuestro camino a la sala de estar, donde Peeta y yo terminamos sentados en el sofá. Estamos tan cerca que nuestros hombros y las rodillas se tocan, y puedo sentir su calor en estas partes. De repente me doy cuenta de que todo el mundo, -con excepción de Effie- nos está mirando.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto, un poco molesta por la atención.

—Nada—responde Haymitch, con una sonrisa en los labios. —Me preguntaba si se sentían cómodos, cariño.

—No creo haber escuchado nunca el término 'cariño' con tan poco afecto—dice Peeta, sonriendo, pero puedo ver que no le llega a los ojos. —Fuera de mi casa, quiero decir.

No puedo dejar de recordar la horrible persona que es la mujer del panadero y me pregunto si alguna vez ha sido amorosa con sus hijos. Imágenes de ronchas, moretones y los labios partidos aparecen en mi mente y sé que tengo mi respuesta. Es curioso, siempre pensé que los chicos de comerciantes vivían mejor que nosotros en la veta, pero de todas las cosas que nos faltaban a Prim y a mí; el amor nunca fue parte de ellas.

Tal vez todos perciben la verdad en su intento de humor, nuestros estilistas deciden aclarar la situación. Portia se inclina hacia Peeta y en susurros de complicidad le dice: —No haga caso de su tono de voz, la verdad es que él se preocupa mucho por ella.

—Eso es cierto— Cinna se une—Y no importan lo que digan. El sentimiento es mutuo.

—Solo cuando no es tan irritante— le digo. —Tristemente, te darás cuenta de que no es muy frecuente.

—Muy bien, muy divertido. Pero ya es suficiente— dice Effie, batiendo sus palmas para llamar nuestra atención. —El programa está comenzando.

Sí, toda la diversión que tenemos se va cuando comienza lo obligatorio. Puedo suprimir un gemido y me giro para mirar la pantalla. Que incluyan un comentario continuo a esta versión hace que sea aún más insoportable, especialmente con la necesidad de Effie de estar de acuerdo con todas las opiniones. Estoy a punto de decir algo sobre el asunto cuando Peeta y Misu llegan a la pantalla y los locutores comienzan a hablar maravillas sobre ellos.

Tal vez no es tan malo después de todo.

—Wow, ¿Es que cómo me veía?— pregunta Peeta con asombro. —No debería extrañarme que todos gritaran. Gracias Cinna y Portia.

— ¿No te veías en las grandes pantallas que estaban en todas partes?— Le pregunto, sabiendo que cuando estaba en sus zapatos, había prestado mucha atención a ellas para ver cómo lucía.

Peeta sacude la cabeza hacia mí. —No podía hacerlo. Tenía miedo de que si lo hacía, perdiera mi agarre en el carro, y terminaría en el suelo; nunca me recuperaría de tremendo ridículo

—Haymitch constantemente se cae y se hace el ridículo— le recuerdo. —Siempre se recupera lo suficiente como para hacerlo de nuevo.

—Cariño…— Inicia Haymitch, en voz baja.

— ¡Shhh!— Effie indica en la pantalla. — ¡No puedo oír lo que están diciendo!

Ellos están divagando sobre lo bien que se veían los tributos del 12 y el talento que Cinna y Portia tienen. Incluso le dan a Misu un par de elogios, pero está claro que la estrella de la ceremonia es Peeta.

Con cada comentario elogioso que los locutores hacen de él se vuelve una cortina muy profunda de color carmesí. En un comentario inadecuado de su trasero...Baja la cabeza con timidez y no la levanta otra vez hasta que el presidente Snow aparece en la pantalla. Incluso los parlanchines anfitriones guardan silencio durante la totalidad del discurso del presidente, el cual no mejora al verlo por segunda vez.

¿Es mi imaginación o el discurso es un poco más largo que el que dio antes? No sería la primera vez que se añaden o eliminan imágenes, para servir a sus necesidades. Me doy cuenta de que no hay fotos de los tributos durante el discurso, así que supongo que Snow debe haber dicho algo sobre el gran número de elogios recibidos a mis tributos, mientras él ha estado hablando.

Afortunadamente, el discurso termina con el tiempo y a continuación la imagen de Snow se sustituye por una de Peeta. A continuación, la cámara recorre cada uno de los carros mientras hacen su última vuelta del Círculo de la ciudad antes de que se remonte a Peeta y Misu. Y esa es la escena final cuando el programa termina.

Effie aplaude esta vez con emoción. — ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! Misu también lo hizo bien, todo era tan fantástico que era difícil recordar que eran del Distrito 12.

—Gracias, Effie—se las arregla Peeta para decir, pero puedo ver que sus manos se hacen puños en su regazo.

—Sí, sí. Lo hicieron bien— dice Haymitch. —Pero una buena actuación en la ceremonia de apertura sólo significa que la gente está hablando de ti en estos momentos, días antes de que los Juegos comiencen. Y eso es bastante inútil a menos que podamos hacer que la gente siga hablando y preocupándose por ti, incluso después de que hayas salido de la arena.

— ¿Y cómo lo hacemos?—pregunta Peeta, volviéndose hacia él.

—Bueno, por ahora, vete a la cama; vamos a hablar de ello después—le dice Haymitch sin rodeos. —El entrenamiento comienza mañana, así los veo mañana en la mañana. Los quiero a ti y a Misu para darles instrucciones.

—Supongo que los veré mañana en la mañana— dice y se levanta del sofá, y al instante siento la pérdida de su calor en mi rodilla y mi hombro. —Buenas noches a todos.

Peeta se despide de nosotros y sale de la habitación, donde nos sentamos en silencio hasta que Effie se excusa a sí misma. La cortesía forzada entre Haymitch y Effie no ha disminuido nada desde que yo era un tributo, y sólo en raras circunstancias se quedan en la presencia del otro, cuando no es obligatorio hacerlo.

No es hasta Effie ha cerrado la puerta detrás de ella que Haymitch se relaja visiblemente. —Por lo tanto, hicieron un fantástico espectáculo los dos.

Cinna sonríe, —Lo hicieron. Todos sabemos lo que la gente del capitolio ama los espectáculos.

—Exacto. Y esta noche aman a Peeta y Misu—dice Haymitch antes de hablarle a Portia. —Katniss le dijo a Cinna, pero no sé si te hicieron consciente de todo, pero estamos tratando de salvar a Peeta.

Portia asiente: —Sí, Cinna me lo dijo.

—Bueno, al menos no tengo que explicarlo— dice con aspereza, manteniendo su atención en la estilista. —Por lo tanto, tú tienes que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con él, ¿cuál es tu impresión del chico?

—Él es muy dulce— responde Portia, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. —Más de lo que debería.

—Tiene una manera especial de entrar en su corazón. ¿No es así?— Haymitch me mira mientras dice esto.

Quiero protestar porque nunca le dije que estaba en mi corazón, pero eso sería perder un tiempo que no tenemos. Además, no quiero pensar por qué me sentiría como si jugara con un anillo de falsedad. En lugar de eso digo: —Peeta hace que sea muy difícil no quererlo.

—Su equipo de preparación ya lo adora—dice Portia—Y todos sabemos que a ellos no les gusta a nadie.

—Por lo tanto, el consenso general es que tenemos uno bueno, al menos en lo que respecta a conseguir patrocinadores, ¿verdad?— Haymitch nos mira a su vez, y nos da a todos un guiño. —Ahora váyanse todos ustedes. Tengo que pensar.

Sé que en realidad va a beber hasta el cansancio, pero aun así no discuto. Nosotros tres salimos de la sala de juntas Portia y Cinna metidos en sus ideas para los trajes que usaran en las entrevistas. Están tan absortos que dudo que siquiera escucharan mi despedida. Les sonrío agradecida de tener personas que se preocupan tanto por la supervivencia de los tributos, que el resto de Panem ya los ha tachado como desechables.

Al pasar la zona de comedor en mi camino a mi cuarto, me doy cuenta de que Peeta está ahí. Se da cuenta, también, y me da una sonrisa. —Hola. Eso fue rápido— dice él, caminando hacia mí. — ¿O es que a ti también te mandaron a la cama?

Me río. —Un poco de ambas cosas, en realidad. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Acabo de llegar a aquí— dice encogiéndose de hombros a mí. —Sé que debería estar tratando de dormir, pero ni siquiera estaba cansado pensé en caminar por el pasillo hasta aburrirme. No le dirás a Haymitch, ¿verdad?

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—Lo último que necesitamos es que Haymitch se enoje conmigo— dice, sonriendo. —Me imagino que tenerlo con su lado malo no será nada agradable

—En realidad, no es muy diferente de su lado bueno, a menos que casi no te hable. Por lo tanto, no es realmente algo malo— le digo. —Además, él va a estar bebiendo por un largo tiempo. Así que estás a salvo.

—Me alegro. No tengo muchas ganas de volver a mi habitación por el momento.

—No tienes por que hacerlo. ¿Has estado en el tejado?— Sacude la cabeza. Le agarro la mano y lo llevó por las escaleras que conducen a la salida.

— ¿Puedo subir?— pregunta Peeta con cautela, da un vistazo rápido al pasillo mientras lo llevo.

—No está prohibido— le digo, mientras abro la puerta para salir al intenso clima del capitolio. —Cinna me trajo aquí en mi primera noche y se convirtió en mi lugar favorito para venir y pensar.

— ¿Entonces vienes aquí mucho? Sé que yo hubiera venido aquí una docena de veces en la última hora.

—No tantas como parece.

Puedo ver que él no me cree. — ¿No?—

—En realidad no, pero te acostumbras a estar aquí— le digo. —Bueno, tal vez...Con suerte...Te lo haré saber.

Puedo ver que él está sonriendo mientras caminamos a la barandilla. —Sé que nunca voy a acostumbrarme a esta vista.

—No podría ser más diferente al Distrito 12—le digo. Una ráfaga fuerte de viento me congela hasta los huesos y me estremezco.

— ¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco— lo reconozco. —Por lo general, cuando vengo aquí traigo una chaqueta o algo para mantenerme caliente.

—Aquí tienes— dice, suelta mi mano llevándose con él la última porción de calidez de mi cuerpo. Se quita su chaqueta y la coloca sobre mis hombros, pasando sus manos sobre mis brazos para calentarlos. — ¿Estas mejor?

—Un poco— le digo.

—Está bien—Y envuelve sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mí, pegándome a su pecho. — ¿Y ahora?

Tengo forzar mi voz para que suene lo más normal posible. —Sí, gracias.

—Es para mí un placer.

—Pero, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No tendrás frío?

—Todavía estoy vestido de manera cálida —señala. Luego tira más de mí. —Además, estás tú para mantenerme caliente.

No sé cómo responder a eso, así que simplemente opto por cambiar de tema. —Sabes, le pregunte a Cinna porque les permitían a los tributos estar aquí, que si no temían que algún tributo se cayera 'accidentalmente'

Peeta aprieta con fuerza sus puños, probablemente comprendiendo exactamente lo que estaba preguntando. — ¿Qué te dijo?

—Él me dijo que había las precauciones necesarias para garantizar la seguridad de los tributos— le digo. —Hay un campo de fuerza invisible en este lugar para evitar esos desafortunados accidentes.

Sin previo aviso, me suelta y mete la mano.

¡ZAS!

Peeta retira su mano y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí otra vez. —Sólo comprobaba

Vuelvo la cabeza para mirarlo. —Yo también hice eso, cuando Cinna me lo dijo. A pesar de que sabía que definitivamente estaba ahí, tenía que asegurarme.

Peeta asiente con la cabeza. —Sé lo que quieres decir. Tengo que admitir que tenía la esperanza de que cuando metiera la mano no estaría ahí.

Un hueco vacío se abre en mi estómago. — ¿Qué pasaría si no estuviera ahí? ¿Qué habrías hecho?

—Nada, no soy ese tipo de persona— me dice y baja la voz. Hubiera sido imposible escucharlo en el viento si no hubiera estado tan cerca de mí. —Pero todavía habría estado bien que se les diera la opción, incluso si se trataba de algo así.

Eso es hablar peligroso, incluso si no hay ninguna posibilidad de ser oído. — ¿Sabías que hay un jardín aquí? ¿Quieres verlo?

—Por supuesto— responde. Cuando llegamos allí, él se separa de mí y se inclina para examinar una flor.

—Es muy raro ver algo como esto, ¿no?— Le digo. Me muevo por lo que estoy de pie junto a él. —Para encontrar algo tan simple y hermoso y natural aquí, sino que sólo parece fuera de lugar.

Peeta me mira y se calla por un instante. —Sí, lo es. —dice

¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que él no está hablando de la flor? Otros fuertes aires hacen que mi cuerpo tiemble con violencia.

Se levanta y me envuelve en sus brazos. —Vamos, está haciendo más frío. Vamos a entrar antes de que te congeles.

Permito que me lleve de vuelta al calor del Centro de Capacitación. Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros, se aleja de mí. Tomando la indirecta, me quito la chaqueta y se la devuelvo.

Él la toma, pero no se la vuelve a poner. —Así que gracias por mostrarme el techo, Katniss.

—Eres bienvenido— le digo. —Pensé que merecías un lugar no tan secreto al cual correr si quieres escapar un rato.

—Pero, ¿dónde vas a ir tú cuando quieras escapar?

—No me importa compartir— le digo. —Siempre y cuando lo mantengamos entre nosotros.

Nos detenemos frente a la puerta de su habitación. —Por lo tanto, creo que voy a ir a la cama ahora mismo.

Asiento con la cabeza. —Sí, eso es lo mejor.

Nos quedamos ahí con torpeza por lo que parece una eternidad, ninguno de nosotros está seguro de qué decir o hacer. Estoy empezando a preguntarme cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir así cuando la puerta del otro lado del pasillo se abre y por ella sale Misu.

Ella, Peeta y yo nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos a medida que continuamos nuestro extraño cara a cara. Luego Misu hace un sonido bajo y gutural, algo entre una tos y una risa, y nos dice: —Déjense de mirar el uno al otro y se bésense ya, viéndolos a ustedes dos mi estomago se revuelve.

Y en caso de pensar que estaba mintiendo, su rostro se torna verde y desaparece de nuevo en su habitación.

Le doy una risa nerviosa. —Probablemente debería encontrar a alguien que limpie el desorden que ella está haciendo.

—Deberías hacerlo— dice y suena tan ansioso como yo. — Por lo tanto, nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Peeta— Le digo y lo veo entrar en su habitación. Como puedo hago mi camino a mi cuarto, no puedo dejar de sentir un conflicto acerca de la interrupción de Misu. Por un lado, ella se las arregló para poner fin al punto muerto en el que Peeta y yo quedamos atrapados, pero por otro lado, ¿Por qué dijo que nos besáramos? ¿Dijo eso para ser molesta o vio que yo quería darle un beso a Peeta?

Fue entonces cuando una pregunta más complicada me golpea; ¿Peeta _quería_ darme un beso?

Y no sé la respuesta a eso.

* * *

_Con la fuerza del amor nos liberamos._

* * *

**¡Hola! Y aquí tienen el quinto capítulo. Espero de verdad les guste. Sé que les va a gustar, hay más interacción entre Peeta & Katniss, y eso les tiene que encantar. **

**Bueno les digo que ¡18 reviews! No podría estar más feliz *-* De verdad, que no. Les diré como va esto de las actualizaciones, yo normalmente actualizo cuando tengo el mismo número de reviews que él último capítulo, pero a veces que no puedo por x o y. Trato de hacerlo lo más rápido posible. **

**Aclarado este punto, porque ya varias personas me lo han preguntado, les digo también que esta historia es una traducción. Arriba lo dice.**

**Buenos eso es todo es pero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**~Nos leemos.**

**-Nessy!**


	6. El desayuno

_Dysclaimer: _**Los personajes pertenecen a **Suzanne Collins** & la trama a **Embracing-Immensity**; yo solo soy dueña de la traducción.**

Advertencia: _Spoiler & AU._ **Bajo aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

_Si te rindes hermano, por ti nunca pensarás._

* * *

**Salvando al chico**

* * *

**El desayuno**

**·**

A la mañana siguiente, me levanto de la cama sintiéndome adolorida y cansada. No logre dormir mucho con todas las preguntas sin respuesta que ocupan mi mente. Sin embargo, eso también significa que no tuve pesadillas, por lo que al menos hay un lado positivo a la falta de descanso.

Entro en la ducha y la programo a mi gusto. Tomó mucho de ensayo y error (y un par de explicaciones detalladas de Cinna) para averiguar la configuración exacta que debe usarse para asegurarme de que no me termine oliendo como a limón maduro. Sólo en el capitolio es difícil estar limpia.

Sintiéndome un poco fortalecida después de mi ducha, me dirijo de nuevo a mi habitación para encontrar a mi equipo de preparación; que espera por mí. Por supuesto, que con la formación de Misu hoy, el trío tiene el tiempo para centrarse en mí, otra vez. Se ven sorprendidos al verme, despierta y duchada, ya que es raro que yo no estuviera durmiendo cuando llegaron. Pero la sorpresa es rápidamente reemplazada por la alegría y los tres se apresuran a mí.

— ¡Te extrañamos mucho!— Grita Flavio, sus rizos color naranja rebotando cuando me abraza.

Octavia me envuelve en sus brazos color verde guisante. — ¡Fue tan tortuoso! ¡No nos agrada!

Venia me da un rápido beso en la mejilla y suspira dramáticamente. —Ella se puso a llorar, ¿te imaginas eso?

¿Misu llorando? Bueno, ese dato debe ayudarme; si ella decide ponerse difícil conmigo. Tiene que ser especialmente útil si se trata de hablar de lo que ha presenciado la noche anterior entre Peeta y yo.

—Ella es horrible—dice Octavia entre pucheros. —No puedo creer que tendremos que ayudarla de nuevo para la entrevista.

— ¿Puedes creer que ella nos miraba como si estuviéramos haciendo algo mal?—Se burla Flavio.

—No lo puedo creer— le digo. Mientras mi equipo se pone a trabajar en mi cabello y cara. —Por lo tanto, no dirían que ella les recuerda a mí, ¿verdad?

— ¡Oh, Dios no!—exclama Venia. — ¿Por qué nos preguntas eso?

—He escuchado a la gente hacer comparaciones— le digo, para zanjar el tema.

—Entonces, esas personas son simplemente terribles. ¡No eres nada como ella!

Sonreí con satisfacción. Por lo general, la opinión de mi equipo de preparación no tiene mucho peso en mí, pero iba a hacer una excepción esta vez. No puedo evitar la sonrisa en mi cara, ya que en la charla acerca de que soy mejor que Misu, me he visto envuelta en fuego, de pie junto a Peeta, mientras el carro hacia su recorrido. Dejé que mi imaginación volara, y decidí que voy a darles la razón en esto también.

Una vez que mi cabello y maquillaje son terminados, Venia me muestra el vestido que ha sido elegido para que me ponga el día de hoy. La tela de color burdeo parece brillar en la luz y el material se siente ligero como el aire. A medida que me ayudan a deslizarme sobre el vestido cuidadosamente para no arruinar el duro trabajo que han hecho, me doy cuenta de que a pesar de que el artesanal diseño es de Cinna, puedo ver la mano de Snow en varios puntos; el comentario que me hizo ayer Finnick me da vueltas en la cabeza mientras me examino en el espejo, el año si que ha sido bueno conmigo y todo Panem podrá verlo.

Trato de ajustar el busto del vestido alzándolo unos centímetros por el bien de mi modestia, entonces Octavia viene y lo arregla otra vez.

— ¡Oh, no! Cariño, se supone que se vea así—me dice.

—Pensamos que se vería algo horrible, pero no es así— dice Venia, señalando a mi pecho. —Aún así, un poco más y el vestido se vería aún mejor

Debo mirar horrorizada a Flavio; me pasa un brazo por los hombros de manera consoladora. —No te preocupes, cualquiera que sea tú naturaleza, el año que viene puedes probar algún procedimiento que lo haga crecer.

—Fantástico— le digo, y espero que el trío no haya aprendido a distinguir el sarcasmo, todavía. La próxima vez que vea a Cinna, le diré que ponga un alto a mí equipo de preparación; no quiero que sigan insistiendo con cualquier clase de cirugía.

—Oh, toma— dice Venia, y me entregó una chaqueta. —Creo que no lo necesitas, pero Cinna insistió en que te la diera

_Gracias, Cinna._

Me puse la chaqueta, ahora estoy contenta con el resultado final. De repente, mi vestuario no es tan provocativo, solo hay un poco de piel al descubierto, lo demás está cubierto por la chaqueta. Sin embargo, soy consciente de que la chaqueta tendrá que salir en algún momento. Snow quiere piel, así que estoy segura que mostrare piel.

Mi estómago ruge cuando mi equipo de preparación se va. Estoy hambrienta por no haber comido ayer en la cena. Tengo la intención de comer de todo, tan pronto este en el comedor. Cuando salgo de mi habitación el olor a comida me golpea, y apuro el paso.

Aun es temprano, por lo que espero ser la primera en llegar. Por supuesto estoy equivocada, porque ahí está sentado Peeta sumergiendo un bollo en su chocolate caliente. Por el aspecto de la placa, todo a medio comer; puedo deducir que él ha estado aquí por mucho tiempo. Lleva un traje muy similar a la que yo llevaba cuando era un tributo. Me pregunto por qué Cinna decidió traer de vuelta, un estilo que ya utilizo, no es típico en él, así que es probable que haya una razón. Así como debe haber una razón; por la que mi vestido es del mismo color que el traje de Peeta.

—Buenos días— le digo, sirviendo un poco de comida en un plato.

Él salta. —Oh, buenos días. Lo siento, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, no te escuche entrar.

—No fue mi intención asustarte— le digo. Llevo mi plato a la placa y me siento. —Te levantaste temprano.

Sacude la cabeza. —No pude dormir mucho.

—Yo tampoco.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran y me da la sensación de que la razón de su mala noche es la misma que la mía. No sé qué decir a la luz de mi revelación, por lo que simplemente me concentro en devorar mi comida.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Peeta me mira. —Te ves muy bonita.

Me había metido un huevo entero en la boca cuando dijo eso, me hace sentir de verdad muy bonita. Puedo masticar la comida lo suficiente como para tragar sin riesgo de asfixia. Aun así, un poco se va por el lado equivocado y comienzo a toser.

Peeta parece preocupado. — ¿Estás bien?

Tos, tos. No consigo decir nada, así que hago gestos como si estuviera bebiendo un vaso con agua.

— ¿Agua?— Peeta me pide una confirmación y asiento con la cabeza. Se vuelve hacia el Avox. — ¡Agua, por favor!

Su cortesía no conoce límites, al parecer. Por suerte, el vaso se coloca frente a mí y estoy tragando el líquido fresco. Una pulverización catódica y es el final de la tos, ahora estoy como nueva.

—Gracias— me las arreglo para croar.

—Por favor no me des las gracias— dice, un poco nervioso. —Todo lo que hice fue pedir un poco de agua.

Niego con la cabeza. —No quise decir eso. Pero sí, muchas gracias por el agua—. Me aclaro la garganta, esperando que la sensación de cosquilleo se vaya. —Estaba hablando del alago que acabas de hacerme, tengo que agradecerte ¿No? Eso es lo que debo hacer ¿Verdad?

—Supongo que tienes razón— dice Peeta, mirando como si estuviera reprimiendo una carcajada. —Simplemente no creo que eso sea una prioridad cuando casi te ahogas.

—Fue un ataque de tos pequeño— le digo, con mis mejillas enrojecidas. —Y, además, de acuerdo con Effie, los modales son siempre una alta prioridad.

—Bueno, si Effie lo dice, entonces, ¿Quién soy yo para decir que no?— dice, con una sonrisa en los labios. —Pero, en serio, ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien— le respondo, tratando de ahogar la tos.

Él no me cree, ni siquiera un poco, comienza a examinarme de cerca; lo miro cuando sus ojos caen sobre mi pecho, ahí donde la chaqueta se ha abierto durante mi ataque de tos. De inmediato me mira a la cara, y puedo ver que está avergonzado. Así como estoy yo, tiro más de la chaqueta, para que me cubra más. Por desgracia, eso parece confirmar las sospechas de Peeta, si lo note.

Él no puede ni siquiera mirarme a la cara; y me siento mal porque sé que no ha sido intencional. Y en verdad, ¿por qué iba alguien a usar un escote si no quiere que la gente vea su busto? Aunque ese no es mi caso, pero ese no es el punto

— Peeta—llamo.

— ¿Hmm?—Él no mira hacia arriba.

— No estoy enojada contigo—le digo. —Sé que solo fue un accidente.

Suelta un suspiro de alivio. —Lo siento mucho. No me di cuenta que...Bueno, es diferente a lo que sueles llevar.

—Ya sabes, la moda del capitolio—le digo a modo de explicación.

—Entiendo—dice, y vuelve a su bebida. Sus orejas todavía están un poco rosas, me pregunto cuál será su opinión sobre el vestido, pero lo mejor es no preguntar, es lo mejor para todos.

Pasamos el resto del rato en silencio. Parece interminable el tiempo, hasta que se nos une Misu. Ella parece estar de mal humor, empieza a causar problemas antes de que siquiera se tomar un plato.

—Todo esto tiene un olor repugnante—dice ella. Se vuelve a la Avox — ¿Has buscado entre los alimentos más asquerosos?

— Déjala en paz—le digo. —No tienes porque hablarle así, ella no tiene la culpa de que tengas resaca.

— Estoy aquí, deja de gritar—dice ella, a pesar de que ni siquiera he levantado la voz. Se sostiene la cabeza, seguramente le duele. —De todas formas, no le importa; si no hubiera dicho algo.

Me pongo de pie y la arrastro junto conmigo, la fuerzo a sentarse a mi lado, apenas y logro mantener la calma en mi tono de voz. —Es un Avox, lo que significa que no puede hablar.

— ¿Qué es un Avox?—pregunta Peeta.

—Son personas que son sospechosos de ser criminales y como castigo les cortan la lengua—explico, manteniendo la voz baja. Me siento mal teniendo esta discusión cerca de un Avox.

—Eso es horrible—susurra Peeta, con rostro agobiado.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hizo ese hombre?—pregunta Misu estirando la cabeza para tener una mejor visión en nuestro Avox. —Debe haber sido bastante terrible, si tuvieron que hacérselo a él.

Sí, claro. Porque si hay una cosa por lo que el Capitolio es conocido, es la equidad.

Su falta de compasión humana me ha dejado sin palabras, estoy a punto de saltar. Pero por suerte Peeta cambia el tema. —Así que, ¿Veremos a Haymitch hoy?

Misu se encoge de hombros. — ¿Por qué te importa? Tu mentor esta justo aquí.

—Ayer por la noche, Haymitch dijo Peeta, que les iba a decir como quería que ustedes dos se manejen durante el entrenamiento—le digo, tratando de mantener mi voz serena. —Deben saber que es lo que hay que hacer antes que los maten haciéndose los tontos.

—Mírate.

Misu debería saber que no es para nada amable estar amenazando a las personas.

— ¡Buenos días Haymitch!—dice Peeta en voz alta, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Misu se agarra la cabeza de nuevo, gimiendo en voz baja; lo acepto como un castigo adecuado.

Mi antiguo mentor entorna los ojos en la dirección de Peeta. —Muchacho, estás demasiado alegre para ser tan temprano.

—Lo siento—es toda la respuesta que recibe del joven rubio.

Me levanto y me dirijo a Misu, que sigue sosteniendo su cabeza. —Quédate dónde estás, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a conseguirte algo de comer.

Tomo un plato lleno de fruta fresca y la dejo frente a Misu. Me siento orgullosa de mí misma por no golpear la mesa como había estado pensando hacerlo. Ella ni siquiera me da las gracias, lo cual está bien, porque yo no estaba esperando nada de ella.

Una vez que Haymitch se ha sentado, Misu comienza, —Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

Levanta una mano hacía ella. —Estoy comiendo.

—Puedo verlo, sino que dijiste que nos diría como manejarnos en los entrenamientos, así que hazlo. —Exige Misu.

—Lo haré—dice Haymitch, suspirando. —Pero no hasta que termine mi desayuno. Tú también debes comer.

—No tengo hambre—dice ella. — ¡Sólo quiero saber nuestra estrategia!

—Nuestra única estrategia ahora, es que voy a tomar mi desayuno en paz y tú te vas a terminar el plato de fruta que tienes delante de ti y después de que termine, te diré lo que haremos. —Haymitch pone un pedazo de masa frita en la boca. — ¿Te parece aceptable?

Misu se mete un pedazo de melón en la boca, pero la mirada de desprecio en su rostro es difícil dejarla pasar. Sin embargo, ella es obediente, se come toda la fruta de su plato y espera pacientemente a que Haymitch de termine de comer.

Cuando termina empuja su plato y suspira. —Muy bien, he oído que a Misu no le agrada la idea de tener a Katniss de mentora. Mira que suerte, sin embargo, tanto como Katniss y yo, vamos a ser mentores de los dos. Recibirán cada uno la misma orientación de los dos.

Me doy vuelta y miro a Haymitch con sorpresa. Esta es la primera vez que escucho algo de esto. Pensé que había un elaborado sistema en el que yo me llevó un tributo y él se lleva al otro. Recordando lo astuto e inteligente que es mi antiguo mentor, me decido a darle el beneficio de la duda.

—No es tema de debate, claro está. —dice Haymitch, mirando directamente a Misu. —Ahora, ¿qué tipo de habilidades tienen?

Misu se lame los labios y le da una sonrisa picara a Haymitch. —No creo que sea apropiado para mí hablar de mis habilidades frente a niños como ellos, no quiero ser responsable de corromper su inocencia.

Peeta y yo compartimos una mirada incómoda, pero Haymitch decide seguir adelante, haciendo caso omiso de sus comentarios. —Así es, Misu, sé lo buena que eres con el cuchillo ¿Qué hay de ti, Peeta? ¿Algo especial que quieras compartir?

Peeta deja escapar una sonrisa a medias. —Puedo hacer pan. Por lo tanto, a menos que el escenario vaya a ser una panadería gigante, podemos descartar que eso sea una buena habilidad.

—Pero eso no es todo lo que puedes hacer—interrumpo, él me mira, no entiendo por qué se está menospreciando así. —Te he visto en el mercado, transportar alrededor de cien libras de harina con facilidad.

— ¿De qué sirve que yo haga eso?—pregunta Peeta incómodo. —Estoy seguro de Haymitch busca habilidades que sean útiles.

Sigo adelante, temeroso de que si no lo hago, Haymitch podría decidir ayudar a Misu. —Puedes luchar, también. Estuviste a punto de ganar el concurso escolar del año pasado, pero perdiste contra tu hermano, que tenía una ventaja significativa de peso, en la última ronda.

— ¿Cuántas veces se ha utilizado la lucha libre en la arena? Es mucho más útil ser bueno con un arma—dice.

—No subestime la importancia de la fuerza—le dice Haymitch. —Te sorprenderá frecuencia con la que ayuda en la arena. ¿Puedes correr?"

—Soy bastante rápido—dice con modestia. Y es cierto, ha ganado su cuota justa de las carreras de mayor distancia en nuestra escuela.

— ¿Misu?

Se encoge de hombros. —He sido acusada de ser rápida. Y fácil, también.

— ¿Qué pasa con su resistencia?—pregunta Haymitch.

Peeta sonríe ante la pregunta. —Me han dicho que no me falta nada.

—Es gracioso, me han dicho lo mismo—dice Misu, dejando que en su voz un goteo de sugerencia.

—Bueno, bueno—dice Haymitch, sin reconocer Misu. —Esto es lo que quiero de ustedes: Misu, mantente alejado de los cuchillos y Peeta, ni siquiera pienses en mostrar lo mucho que puedes levantar. Mantengan sus habilidades para sí mismos, hasta que esté en la reunión privada con los Gamemakers.

—Así que, ¿qué hacemos entonces?— pregunta Misu, por último bajando el tono sensual, en ella es una molesta costumbre.

—Aprende algo nuevo—le digo. —La clase de nudos es buena, las trampas pueden ser una excelente manera de obtener alimentos tan necesarios en la arena, al igual que la estación identificación de plantas. Además, a menudo es una buena manera de saber qué tipo de ambiente es al que serán enviados.

—Lástima que no nos puedes enseñar cómo usar un arco—dice Peeta, con una mirada de admiración. —Si cualquiera de nosotros podría conseguir un medio tan bueno como lo es el tiro al arco, seguramente ganaríamos.

—Bueno, ella no va a estar ahí—dice Haymitch. —Pero no es una mala idea de pasar por la estación de tiro con arco y tratar de familiarizarte con el arma. Traten de familiarizarse con todas las armas que puedan. Nunca se sabe qué sorpresa desagradable se les ocurrirá a los Gamemakers lanzarles.

— ¿Algo más?—pregunta Misu, tratando de parecer aburrida, pero puedo decir que la realidad de la situación está comenzando a golpearla y ella está aterrorizada.

—Permanezcan juntos. —digo, y Haymitch asiente con la cabeza. —Ustedes deben representar un fuerte unido. Los otros tributos pensarán que ustedes dos van a la arena con una alianza ya hecha, lo que podría alejarles de ustedes un poco.

—Eso tiene sentido—dice Peeta y Misu pone los ojos.

—No, en realidad, no—dice. — Todo el mundo sabe que los profesionales tienen una alianza ya hecha, nadie va a preocuparse por si Peeta y yo mantenemos una alianza, y mucho menos de si somos un frente unido.

—Tal vez no—Peeta está de acuerdo. —Pero tal vez, si los profesionales nos ven hablando con otros, podrían preocuparse de que estemos tratando de reclutarlos a nuestra alianza. Creo que eso les molestara un poco.

Haymitch se ríe a carcajadas. — ¡Eso chico! Eres listo. Haz eso. Será bueno hacer temblar a eso bastardos en sus propias botas.

Peeta baja, la cabeza, avergonzado, pero puedo decir que está muy contento con los elogios de Haymitch. Misu no parece convencida, pero no dice nada más.

—Así que, ahora que los dos saben que es lo que espero de cada uno—dice Haymitch. —Deben cumplir con Effie en los ascensores antes de las diez. No lleguen tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, eso es todo lo que yo quería decir. Ahora tienen el derecho a salir libremente de aquí.

— ¿Por qué tengo la sensación, de qué _derecho a salir libremente_ en realidad significa _obtengan el infierno fuera de aquí_? —pregunta Peeta

—Porque eres inteligente—responde Haymitch bruscamente.

Peeta y Misu salen de la sala, dejándonos a Haymitch y a mí en la mesa. Se levanta y se sirve a sí mismo otro plato con comida y hace un gesto a un Avox para que llene de nuevo su taza de chocolate caliente. Con su plato lleno, Haymitch vuelve a caer en su asiento.

—Un poco escaso en la parte física—me dice mientras comienza a comer.

— ¡Es grande y fuerte!

—Su tamaño no es nada en comparación con los chicos de Distrito 2 o 11—señala. —Hay que admitir que parece pequeño en comparación.

Frunzo el ceño. —Lo cual significa que es más rápido que ellos, y por lo que escuchaste, también tiene paciencia.

—Sí, lo sé. Y eso es bueno, pero no sabemos lo bueno que es en realidad—suspira, al ver mi mirada taciturna. —Sé que es difícil de escuchar, pero no tiene habilidades extraordinarias y eso perjudica sus posibilidades.

—Es inteligente, también.

Haymitch sonríe. —Eso podría ser lo que inclina la balanza a su favor. Nunca hay una escasez de tributos rápidos y fuertes, con buena resistencia. ¿Añadir cerebros así? Bueno, eso es un poco más difícil de conseguir.

— ¿Crees que podría ser suficiente?

—Lo sería, si eso fuera lo único que tuviera—se inicia y hace gestos hacia mí. —Pero él te tiene a ti y eso podría ser su mayor atractivo.

Asiento con la cabeza y de inmediato tomo una decisión, eliminaré la chaqueta de mi vestuario. Por fin entiendo por qué Finnick y Johanna abandonaron la modestia hace mucho tiempo, es para llamar la atención, y es necesario tener la atención de los patrocinadores. Y si van a ayudarme a salvar a Peeta, de buen grado caminaré entre ellos, saludando y charlando con los idiotas del capitolio, lo cuales tienen más dinero que cerebro, y todo lo haré con una sonrisa.

Porque vale la pena.

* * *

_Ven pues en tu interior, esta la solución de salvar lo bello que queda._

* * *

**¡Esperen! Antes de que decidan lanzarme a los mutos, déjenme disculparme por mi enorme irresponsabilidad. Lo sé, es realmente un falta de criterios dejar algo a medias, y la verdad no me gusta hacerlo. Y lo lamento mucho, no volverá a pasar, pero también les diré; mi tiempo es bastante escaso así que les prometo actualizar por lo menos dos veces al mes, si no es que más rápido. Tal vez no vayan a hacer como antes, pero actualizaré.**

**Espero aun continúen leyendo. Y les guste.**

**Nos estamos leyendo. Nessy ~**

**Pd: Me vendría bien que me recomendaran algo de música, no importa de cual, todo es bienvenida.**


End file.
